Hold It Against Me
by LuxuryCrew
Summary: Angel es el tipico galan que coquetea con quien quiere y cuando quiere, pero parece olvidar que Aubrey tambien es una experta en el coqueteo, aunque a ella no le interese. Sin embargo, cuando Aubrey comienza a mostrar sus encantos, Angel no logra soportarlo.
1. Que comience la fiesta

Hola gente, antes de leer esto tienen que leer esto:  
>*Los jugadores de fondo del Lu$h Crew se llaman Wes y William, les aviso porque voy a usarlos en esta historia.<br>*El estilo de narracion no es tan profundo como otras historias que hice, escribi de esta manera para relajarme, explorar y divertirme.  
>! Mas adelante voy a subir una historia de Aubrey x Emilia ¿Porque?, despues les cuento.<br>Disfruten!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capitulo 1: Que comience la fiesta<strong>

El Lu$h Crew es famoso por dar las fiestas mas exclusivas y fabulosas, asi que cualquiera que fuese invitado debia sentirse muy pero MUY importante, ya que casi nadie que no fuera de relevancia significativa podia a poner un pie en el yate de Miss Aubrey. Su fortuna es de las más grandes, para colmo, es la única heredera de todas las ganancias y negocios de su importante padre, así que la buena vida y los lujos seguiran para siempre en su vida.  
>En una noche de verano el Lu$h Crew realizo una enorme fiesta en The Yatch, fue una de las mejores, hubo bebidas alcoholicas muy caras e importadas de todas partes del mundo, fueron varios DJ's, entre ellos DJ McCoy que estaba enloquecido y les agradecio tanto a Angel como Aubrey una y otra vez por haberle permitido ir, estaba lleno de chicas hermosas y de chicos guapos pero obviamente lo mejor era la música, hubo desde clásicos de los 70's (a pedido especial de Angel) hasta temas famosos de la poca actual. Ya eran las 4:30 a.m., el Capitán ya había detenido el Yate en el puerto, no había mucha gente y la poca que había estaba ya despidiendose, Aubrey se quedo platicando con William sobre realizar otra audicion para entrar al Lu$h Crew, ella era muy exigente con eso. Ya estaba muy agotada, habia bailado toda la noche, tardó en darse cuenta de que Angel no estaba con ella, lo cual era raro porque él siempre se quedaba rogándole y coqueteándole para que saliera con el hasta que se agotaba o ella se fuera a dormir. Empezó a buscarlo por todo el yate, lo llamo una y otra vez, pero no respondía, empezó a enojarse cada vez mas "Ushh, ¿Donde se metio? ¡¿Que no sabe la hora que es?!". Entonces fue a la cabina del capitán, estaba cerrada con llave, solo ellos dos la tienen, cuando abrio la puerta, estaba Angel y otra chica besandose, el estaba sin camisa y ella tambien, incluso sin sosten, ambos se sobresaltaron cuando la vieron. El rostro de Aubrey se torno casi tan rojo como su cabello de fuego.<p>

**Miss Aubrey-** EN SERIO, ANGEL?! ¡¿A ESTA HORA?! ¡¿EN MI YATE?!  
><strong>Angel-<strong> P-perdona, Cariño, p-pense que estabas ocupada- Estaba palido del susto.  
><strong>Miss Aubrey-<strong> UURGHH! SOLO VISTANSE Y LARGENSE DE AQUI! TU PUEDES DESPEDIRTE DEL LU$H CREW PARA SIEMPRE!- Señalando a la chica que estaba con Angel- ¡Y TU, ANGEL, TE PUEDES DESPEDIR DE ESTE YATE POR EL RESTO DE TU VIDA!  
><strong>Angel-<strong> No, no, no me digas eso! Realmente perdoname pero-  
><strong>Miss Aubrey-<strong> ¡FUERA DE AQUI! TIENEN MILES DE LUGARES EN LA CIUDAD PARA HACER ESO! BUSQUENCE UN HOTEL!

Angel y la muchacha tomaron su ropa y se marcharon del Yate, por su lado, Aubrey estaba agotada (Mas esto que habia pasado) asi que se dirigio a su camarote a dormir, ya mañana o mejor dicho en unas horas, tenia trabajo que hacer.

* * *

><p>Eran las 10:30 a.m., Aubrey estaba profundamente dormida pero desgraciadamente su celular comenzo a sonar, despues de varios intentos en vano, finalmente alcanzo el celular que estaba en una mesita de noche.<p>

**Miss Aubrey-** Linea privada de Miss Aubrey ¿Quien habla?  
><strong>?-<strong> Hola, buenos dias, señor- La voz gruesa de una mujer podia escucharse- estamos haciendo una encuesta telefonica sobre lubricantes, dígame ¿tiene relaciones con frecuencia?  
><strong>Miss Aubrey-<strong> No soy un hombre y no me interesa participar de esta encuesta.  
><strong>?-<strong> A juzgar por su voz parece ser una persona narcisista, prepotente y bocona, debe tener un barco o un yate seguramente. En su yate ¿con cuantas personas ha tenido relaciones? A juzgar por su forma de ser diria a que con unas 30 aproximadamente. Y eso es decir poco

**Miss Aubrey-** QUIEN DEMONIOS ESTA HABLANDO?! ¡NO ESTOY DE HUMOR!

Unas pequeñas risas se escucharon detras del telefono, y no habia duda, esas risas eran tipicas de Emilia.

**Miss Aubrey-** TE PARECE LLAMARME A LAS 10:00 DE LA MAñANA PARA JUGARME UNA MALDITA BROMA?! NO ES GRACIOSO!  
><strong>Emilia-<strong> JAJAJAJAJA! JAJAJAJA!

Aubrey furiosa colgo el telefono e intento dormir de nuevo... pero nuevamente volvio a sonar.

**Miss Aubrey-** QUE DIABLOS QUIERES?!  
><strong>Emilia-<strong> Jaja...jaja...lo siento, lo siento, no lo tenía planeado pero... es tan tentador... jaja...ufff...En fin, lo que me esta matando es: ¿QUE PASO CON ANGEL?  
><strong>Miss Aubrey-<strong> ..."Buenos dias, Miss Aubrey ¿Como estas?" o "Buen dia, Aubrey ¿Que paso anoche?" - Hablando en un tono burlon- ¡¿No hay modales en tu mundo?!  
><strong>Emilia-<strong> Oh vamos, para que voy a decirte buen dia si ya sabes que lo es, vamos dime ¿Que paso con Angel?  
><strong>Miss Aubrey-<strong> ... ¿Cómo te enteraste tan rapido?  
><strong>Emilia-<strong> McCoy me contó, así que estaba con otra chica ¿y en tu yate? Cielos, que crudo.  
><strong>Miss Aubrey-<strong> Eso me recuerda por que nunca mas invite a McCoy a mis fiestas, pero en fin, lo eché del yate y a su amiga tambien, ninguno de los dos pondra un pie de nuevo aqui , me da asco tener un lugar donde dos personas hayan llegado a... bueno, tu sabes...  
><strong>Emilia-<strong> Wow, wow, wow Pero ¿que va a pasar con tu Crew?  
><strong>Miss Aubrey-<strong> Seguiremos siendo el Lu$h Crew, solo que no aqui.  
><strong>Emilia-<strong> Uhhh, ya veo, pero dime -Haciendo una pequeña a pausa- ... Te dio celos?  
><strong>Miss Aubrey-<strong> Pfff, para nada, Angel es libre de estar con quien quiera cuando quiera pero no EN MI MALDITO YATE. Me da nauseas.  
><strong>Emilia-<strong> Muy bien, calmate, solo verificaba. -Para cambiar de tema, Emilia le tuvo una buena noticia- Por cierto, esta noche Rasa dara una fiesta en su mansion ¿Vamos?  
><strong>Miss Aubrey-<strong> ¿Como es que te invito a ti y no a mi?  
><strong>Emilia-<strong> Pfff, no me invito, le robe la invitacion a un sujeto que andaba por la playa justo en mi turno, pero vamos, sera divertido, aparte tu tienes mas influencias para entrar alli.  
><strong>Miss Aubrey-<strong> (Suspiro) Ok, supongo que una fiesta en otra parte me haria bien ¿Iremos con alguien mas?  
><strong>Emilia-<strong> Nah, solo nosotras.  
><strong>Miss Aubrey-<strong> Pero ¿Y Bodie?  
><strong>Emilia-<strong> Ni que fuera mi novio, el ira a otra fiesta.  
><strong>Miss Aubrey-<strong> Muy bien, nos vemos a las 23 en la entrada de la mansi n de Rasa Esta bien?  
><strong>Emilia-<strong> Si, claro que si, trae la limusina negra, tendremos mas puntos a nuestro favor si la llevas.  
><strong>Miss Aubrey-<strong> Hpmf, ok, como digas. Hasta entonces. Y lleva algo adecuado, no esa patetica ropa de calle que siempre usas.  
><strong>Emilia-<strong> Oye, yo me visto como quiero, ya dejame en paz, nos vemos.

Aunque Miss Aubrey no haya sentido celos, pudo darse cuenta que Angel se divierte mucho coqueteando con otras chicas y llegando a acostarse con ellas, era un mundo que Aubrey nunca habia descubierto, quizas seria divertido descubrir un nuevo mundo.Y que mejor momento que descubrirlo esa misma noche


	2. ¿Venganza o Coincidencia?

**Capitulo 2: ¿Venganza o coincidencia?**

Ya era la hora de la fiesta, Aubrey se puso un vestido dorado para la ocasión, algo sofisticado y femenino pero a la vez divertido y fácil de usar a la hora de bailar. Fue con su limusina hasta una cuadra antes de entrar a la casa de Rasa, para esperar a Emilia, esa era siempre la jugarreta: "Ella iba, se subía a la limusina y simulaba tener una". Finalmente hizo aparición, llevaba puesto su traje del "2000", algo sexy y cómodo a su estilo, se subió y le entrego la invitación a Aubrey. Ir en limusina hacia pasar menos alerta sobre ellas de estar coladas.

**Emilia-** Hace tanto que no hacíamos esta jugarreta, me siento una niña de nuevo.  
><strong>Miss Aubrey-<strong> Antes lo hacíamos mucho más seguido, pero por cierto "conflicto de alguien que término en la cárcel" tuvimos que dejarlo…  
><strong>Emilia-<strong> Oye, era ese sujeto o yo y definitivamente no iba a ser yo, aparte tu pagaste mi fianza.  
><strong>Miss Aubrey-<strong> Me costaste 5000 dólares, la próxima piensa antes.  
><strong>Emilia-<strong> ¡Que rencorosa eres! ¡Ya olvídalo! ¡Vamos a divertirnos! – Sujetando a Aubrey del cuello.  
><strong>Miss Aubrey-<strong> ¡No me toques, me despeinas!  
><strong>Chofer-<strong> Miss Aubrey, nos estamos acercando a la entrada ¿Usted mostrara la invitación?  
><strong>Miss Aubrey-<strong> Si, disculpa, mi compañera tiene 10 años…  
><strong>Emilia-<strong> ¡OYE!

Había muchos autos de alta gama entrando a la mansión de Rasa, parecía que ser jefe de la DCI era un trabajo con excelente sueldo. Cuando se acercó la limusina a la entrada un guardia pidió la invitación, Miss Aubrey la mostró, todo estaba en orden así que entraron sin problemas.  
>Al entrar en la mansión era un mundo de gente, completamente oscuro y solo siendo iluminado por luces de colores. Emilia estaba enloquecida, enseguida pudo ver a un muchacho alto, de cabello castaño, ojos claros y buen físico, seguramente haría ejercicio, ella mejor que nadie sabía de eso.<p>

Emilia- Bueno, parece que encontré a otro integrante para el Riptide, debería conocerlo mejor, nos vemos después…  
>Miss Aubrey- (Suspiro)<p>

Emilia fue hasta el muchacho, mientras Aubrey quiso empezar la noche con un trago, increíblemente la zona de bebidas estaba repleta, pero obviamente siendo tan hermosa los hombres le abrían el paso. Cuando pidió el trago el bartender le dijo que era por su cuenta, ella le guiño el ojo y le agradeció, el muchacho quedo idiotizado. Ambas por su cuenta comenzaron a bailar, todos los muchachos eran guapos, la música estupenda, buena bebida y buena comida, Rasa sabia como dar una fiesta. Justamente, él estaba a unos pocos metros de ella, no pudo evitar echarle un ojo, se movía muy sexy y con ese vestido era toda una Diosa, pero quedo impactado cuando pudo ver bien su rostro y darse cuenta que era Aubrey. Se sintió un tanto mal ya que Aubrey era más joven que él. Sin embargo, no estaban en la DCI y no había ningún peligro así que… ¿Por qué no aprovechar? Entonces se acercó, quedando detrás de ella.

**Rasa-** Es bueno verte aquí, Agente Aubrey.  
><strong>Miss Aubrey-<strong> ¡Oh! Hola, jefe, gran fiesta.  
><strong>Rasa-<strong> Jajá, tranquila, no estamos en la DCI, puedes llamarme Rasa ¿De acuerdo?- Guiñando su ojo.  
><strong>Miss Aubrey-<strong> M-muy bien – Se impactó por unos segundos debido a la acción de Rasa- Realmente sabe cómo hacer sentir a alguien VIP.  
><strong>Rasa-<strong> Bueno, muchas gracias, me gusta dar buenas fiestas cuando puedo. Por cierto, no me trates de usted, me hace sentir muy viejo, jajá.  
><strong>Miss Aubrey-<strong> Ups, no era mi intensión, pero te ves en gran forma, no aparentas mucha edad, pero bueno, realmente sabes cómo dar una buena fiesta- Guiñando su ojo-  
><strong>Rasa-<strong> Así me gusta…

Rasa se acercó más a Aubrey, pensó que ella lo alejaría, pero todo lo contrario, se quedó mirándolo fijamente, por primera vez, el veía lo extravagante y el hermoso color de ojos que ella tenía, y por parte de ella, pudo notar lo verdes y profundos que eran los ojos de Rasa. Él la invito a bailar, encantada acepto, no sabía porque pero había algo en esta situación que hacía que Aubrey se sintiera cautivada, creo que el saber que él era su jefe y que era mayor que ella hacía de este juego más estimulante, pero ¿Y Rasa? ¿Qué razón podría tener? Bueno, él no era tonto, obviamente Miss Aubrey era hermosa y sexy para su edad al igual que era una gran bailarina, lo había notado desde que ella entro a la DCI, conocía poco de ella, pero la noche es joven, podía saber más si ella se lo permitía. Luego de un par de canciones volvieron a tomar unos tragos y platicar, pero esta vez el la guió hasta un balcón, para estar mas apartados de los demás.

**Rasa-** Dime, Aubrey ¿Haces algo aparte de trabajar para la DCI o tienes otro empleo?  
><strong>Miss Aubrey-<strong> Soy modelo de vez en cuando para divertirme y ganar algo de dinero extra.  
><strong>Rasa-<strong> Ohh, es genial, definitivamente la carrera perfecta para ti.  
><strong>Miss Aubrey-<strong> Jaja ¿Y que hay de ti? ¿Vives para la DCI?  
><strong>Rasa-<strong> Pues si, me fascino la idea de crear la Dance Central Intelligence, ahora vivo de ella.  
><strong>Miss Aubrey-<strong> Ya veo, fue algo realmente increible que quieres deterner los crimenes del baile, hay tantas personas que ni merecen hacerse llamar bailarines... En fin ¿Tienes algun pasatiempos?  
><strong>Rasa-<strong> Bueno, soy un hombre de negocios, no tengo mucho tiempo libre asi que cuando lo tengo disfruto hacer estas pequeñas fiestas y leer un buen libro para variar.  
><strong>Miss Aubrey-<strong> Hmpf, brindo por eso - Alzando su copa mientras le brindaba una hermosa sonrisa a Rasa.

Ambos chocaron sus copas y bebieron, decidieron volver a bailar un poco más, mientras tanto, Emilia tambien encontro algo con que divertirse.

* * *

><p>El joven se llamaba Matt, era alto, guapo, bronceado "Ufff, definitivamente mi tipo..." pensó coqueta Emilia.<p>

**Emilia-** Sabes, un chico con un cuerpo tan trabajado como el tuyo seria muy útil en el Riptide.  
><strong>Matt-<strong> Wow, wow ¿Estas en el Riptide? ¡Eso es genial!  
><strong>Emilia-<strong> Ohh, olvide mencionarlo, yo soy la lider del Riptide y yo quizas mejor que nadie puede evaluar tu capacidad fisica.

Ambos empezaron a acercarce mas, Matt comenzó a acariciar el brazo izquiero de Emilia.

**Matt-** Eso me encantaria ¿Donde y cuando, nena?  
><strong>Emilia-<strong> ¿Que te parece ahora? Podriamos buscar un lugar mas apropiado para tu evaluación...  
><strong>Matt-<strong> Hmm, tengo el lugar perfecto... ¿Vamos?- Extendiendo su mano  
><strong>Emilia-<strong> Claro, yo te sigo...

El la empezó a guiar atraves de la gente, empezaron a subir las escaleras, pero otra mano atrapo a Emilia por sorpresa.

**Emilia-** ¡Oye, quita esa mano de-...¡Bodie!  
><strong>Bodie-<strong> ¡¿A donde crees que vas?! ¡¿Quien es el?  
><strong>Emilia-<strong> ¡¿Y tu que rayos haces aqui?! El es Matt, un posible candidato al Riptiide, estamos algo ocupados ¿Puedes soltarme?  
><strong>Bodie-<strong> No. - Una expresion de rabia se clavo en los ojos de Emilia.  
><strong>Emilia-<strong> Bodie...no empieces de nuevo ¡Ya dejame! - Intentando soltarse.  
><strong>Bodie-<strong> ¡NO!  
><strong>Matt-<strong> ¡Oye, viejo, no la trates asi! ¡Te dijo que la dejaras en paz! - Acercandose a Bodie.  
><strong>Bodie-<strong> ¡Tu no te metas o conoceras la rabia del Riptide! - Empujando a Matt.  
><strong>Emilia-<strong> ¡Dios, B! - Colocandose entre ellos- ¡Te dije que no estorbes, yo se lo que hago, a demas, no soy tu novia! ¡Yo puedo estar con quien quiera!

Bodie y Emilia compartieron una mirada de rabia, él no dijo nada más y se alejo, mientras tanto, ella trataba de retomar la calma. Entonces, Bodie volvio a encontrarse con Angel, al parecer, Rasa los habia invitado a ambos.

**Bodie -** Demonios, como detesto eso de Emilia...  
><strong>Angel-<strong> Tranquilo, amigo mio, ya mañana aclararán las cosas. Un momento... ¿Vino sola?  
><strong>Bodie-<strong> No lo se, no le pregunte, estoy furioso, quiero irme de aqui...  
><strong>Angel-<strong> Esta bien, ya vamonos, pero ¿A don-

En ese momento pudo notar a una hermosa chica con un cuerpo sensual, con un buen cabello color rojo cobrizo, con un vestido dorado seductor bailando "No es ella, no es ella..." pensaba Angel una y otra vez.  
>Era una chica hermosa que estaba con Rasa, platicando y riendo, no podia escuchar de que hablaban, pero pudo ver como ella tocó por unos segundos la camisa de Rasa y el parecia acariciarle el cabello para acomodarselo, esa chica era Miss Aubrey, entonces le vino una frase chocante a la cabeza: "Miss Aubrey esta coqueteando...y no es conmigo"<p>

**Rasa-** No pensé que hicieras equitacion, eso es fantastico, muy impresionante.  
><strong>Miss Aubrey-<strong> Si, me encanta, es muy divertido, un dia tendrias que intentarlo.  
><strong>Rasa-<strong> Jaja, no lo creo, nunca me lleve bien con eso, pero tú... tú eres increible, Aubrey...

Entonces Rasa colocó su mano en la mejilla derecha de Aubrey, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse, la miró con tanta intensidad, se fue acercando cada vez mas a ella, era una señal para un beso, pero ella desvió la cara levemente.

**Miss Aubrey-** Lo siento, no estoy acostumbrada...  
><strong>Rasa-<strong> Que linda eres, tranquila, solo quiero sacarme la curiosidad de sentir tu boca...

Ella cerró los ojos, el lo tomó como una aceptación. Un aroma a alcohol y menta salía de la boca de Rasa, por parte de ella, un aroma a fresas y tambien a alcohol, sus bocas estaban a unos centimetros, pero Angel los detuvo abruptamente.

**Angel-** ¡¿Que estan haciendo?! ¡¿Que estas haciendo, Aubrey?! - Clavando su mirada sobre ella.  
><strong>Miss Aubrey-<strong> ¡¿Que estas haciendo aqui?!  
><strong>Rasa-<strong> Tranquilos, yo invite a Angel, a ti no te habia invitado porque pensé que tendrias otra clase de fiestas mas privilegiadas, pero encontrarse la forma de entrar, toda una odisea- Guiñandole el ojo.  
><strong>Angel-<strong> ¡¿Y tu porque estas con ella?! ¡A mi chica no le gustan esas cosas!  
><strong>Miss Aubrey-<strong> ¡Jajajaja! ¿Tu chica? En tus sueños, Angel, a demás, tu no sabes lo que yo quiero o no.  
><strong>Angel-<strong> (Acercandose mas hacia ella para poder susurrarle) ¿Estas haciendo esto por lo de anoche, verdad? Detente, por favor, ya aprendi la lección.  
><strong>Miss Aubrey-<strong> ¡Por favor, Angel, como si a mi me importara con quien te acuestas! Y hablame fuerte y claro, no seas un niño.  
><strong>Angel-<strong> ¡¿Y porque estas haciendo esto?!- Furioso con ella, tan furioso que le grito en la cara.  
><strong>Miss Aubrey-<strong> ¡Por que yo quiero, Angel! ¡Soy conciente de lo que hago y con quien! ¡No como tu que te haces llamar galán y estas con cualquier "zorra facil" que se te cruza por delante!  
><strong>Rasa-<strong> Vaya... - Desvió la mirada y se llevo la mano a la nuca, sabia que Aubrey era brava, pero no pensó que tanto.  
><strong>Angel-<strong> ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Y no hables asi! ¡Tu no dices groserias! ¡Y no actuas de esta manera, asi que detente!  
><strong>Miss Aubrey-<strong> Solo estas con cualquier otra chica porque no puedes estar conmigo, esa es la cruda realidad. Yo tambien puedo estar con quien quiero y cuando quiero, solo que yo no lo hago todos los fines de semana, ahora largate... - Se volteó cruzada de brazos.

Angel se sintió dolido, entonces desquito su rabia con Rasa, le clavo una mirada iracunda pero el no se inmuto.

**Angel-** No le hagas nada a mi Reina...  
><strong>Rasa-<strong> Lo siento, Angel, pero en parte lo que ella dice es verdad, ustedes no son novios y tu siempre coqueteas con otras chicas, Aubrey esta en todo su derecho de querer hacerlo si lo desea tambien.  
><strong>Angel-<strong> Podrias ser un buen amigo y no robarte a mi mujer... - Colocandose frente a el.  
><strong>Rasa-<strong> ¿Como voy a robar algo que nunca tuvo dueño?

Angel llego a su limite y se marchó, estaba furioso, dolido, frustrado, demasiadas emociones por una noche, volvió con Bodie y ambos decidieron marcharse. Por su lado, Aubrey quedo molesta y Rasa algo extrañado debido a toda la situación. Para calmarla, colocó su mano sobre su hombro.

**Rasa-** Hey, tranquila, tu tienes toda la razón, Angel es conocido por ser un galán pero el no esta acostumbrado a que tu tambien estes con otros hombres, ya se le pasará ¿Que te parece si vamos afuera por algo de aire?  
><strong>Miss Aubrey-<strong> ... - No respondió, ni tampoco se volteó.  
><strong>Rasa-<strong> Vamos, Aubrey, yo se que no eres como él, nunca coqueteas ni estas con nadie, tienes todo el derecho de querer divertirte y a dema-

Aubrey bruscamente se volteó, tomó a Rasa de la camisa y lo atrajo hacia su propia boca para compartir un apasionante beso. Rasa se sorpendió, pero rapidamente se lo correspondio, debia inclinarse un poco ya que Aubrey era mas pequeña que él. El beso comenzó siendo increiblemente tierno, solo eran sus labios sintiendose y explorandose por primera vez, los labios de Aubrey eran suaves y con un delicioso sabor a fresa, definitivamente tenia un labial saborizado, ella siempre tan femenina y coqueta. Pero Rasa queria mas, entonces empezó a usar levemente su lengua para encontrarse con la de ella, Aubrey sintio un escalofrio, no besaba mucho con la lengua. Ambos comenzaron a explorarse, ahora mas eroticamente. Aubrey entrelazo sus brazos en el cuello de Rasa y él puso sus manos en sus caderas. Era un momento en el cual el tiempo se detuvo...


	3. Pelea de Seductores

**Capitulo 3: Pelea de Seductores**

Aubrey se dió cuenta de lo que habia hecho, se quedo mirando a Rasa por unos segundos y empezo a irse entre la multitud, Rasa intento agarrarla de la muñeca para que no huyera pero ella empezo a correr, rapidamente salio a afuera y llamo a su chofer para que fuera por ella lo mas rapido posible.  
>Finalmente Aubrey subió a la limusina y comenzo a llamar desesperadamente a Emilia pero ella no contestaba, Aubrey furiosa insistia constantemente, despues de varios intentos fallidos Emilia respondió.<p>

**Emilia:** ¿Que diablos quieres? Es un mal momento.  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> ¡Debemos irnos ahora mismo, Emilia!  
><strong>Emilia:<strong> ¿Nos descubrieron?  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> No, pero-  
><strong>Emilia:<strong> Entonces, nos vemos - Cortandole repentinamente a Aubrey  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> ¡Urrrrgh! - Gruñiendo de la rabia- Basta, vamonos a casa.  
><strong>Chofer:<strong> Como usted diga.

Molesta por la situacion decidio irse sin Emilia. Pero aun asi no podia creer lo que habia hecho, beso a Rasa, a su jefe, a un hombre mayor y ... lo sintio bastante bien, era como explorar otras situaciones, otras sensaciones, otras experiencias, en ese sentido se sintio bastante bien pero lo hizo habia molestado mucho el hecho de que Angel le haya dicho que podia y que no podia hacer, para colmo, tendrá que hablar con el de todo esto, eso ya le estaba provocando un ligero dolor de cabeza.  
>Al llegar a su mansión, fue directamente a su habitación y se tiró en su cama con la ropa que tenia puesta, no queria cambiarse solo queria dormir pero su mente se concentraba en ese momento con Rasa "Dios, no, no, no puede ser, no pudo haberme gustado tanto... ¿o si?" Empezo a reevivir la sensacion en su boca, trago saliva y para distraerse decidio levantarse y cambiarse, para poder dormir más comoda, mientras lo hacia recibio un mensaje de texto:<p>

"EMILIA: Oye ¿Pueds vnir x mi?"

..."Tiene que estar bromeando" pensó molesta Aubrey.

"AUBREY: No"  
>"EMILIA: Vmos _ ven x mi hace frio no hay autobuses ni taxis x esta zona"<br>"AUBREY: Lo hubieras pnsado ants de estar TAN ocupada"  
>"EMILIA: Olvidalo ya encontre a alguien q me lleve eres una malvada que duermas bien cabeza de zanahoria"<p>

Aubrey decidio no contestar, no era momento de pelear con Emilia, tan solo queria dormir. Pero lo que ella no sabia es que la persona que se ofrecio a llevar a Emilia a su casa... Fue justamente Rasa.

* * *

><p>Tenia un Audi A4, un modelo algo viejo pero con un gran estilo, era el auto perfecto para alguien como él, obviamente aprovecho más la situación para descubrir más sobre de Aubrey.<p>

**Emilia:** Gracias por llevarme, Jefe, tu auto esta genial.  
><strong>Rasa:<strong> De nada, me gusta ayudar a mis agentes y amigos ¿Viniste con alguien más a la fiesta, verdad?  
><strong>Emilia:<strong> (Suspirando) Si, lo lamento, no quisimos colarnos, es que sabiamos que seria una gran fiesta y no queriamos perdernosla.  
><strong>Rasa:<strong> No te preocupes por eso, mientras la hayan pasado bien no hay problema, para la proxima tu y tu amigo pueden venir sin problemas.  
><strong>Emilia:<strong> No, no vine con el muchacho que estaba conmigo, vine con Aubrey.  
><strong>Rasa:<strong> Oh ¿Con Miss Aubrey? - Haciendose el tonto  
><strong>Emilia<strong>: Si, me guste o no aceptarlo es por ella que entro a las mejores fiestas.  
><strong>Rasa:<strong> Ya veo, entonces le gusta ir de fiesta.  
><strong>Emilia<strong>: Si, si supieras las cosas que hizo cuando era mas joven, era mucho mas terrible que ahora.  
><strong>Rasa:<strong> No sabia que Aubrey pudiera ser "Traviesa" por decirlo asi.  
><strong>Emilia:<strong> Si, es increible que alguien asi sea un cerebrito.  
><strong>Rasa:<strong> ¿Cerebrito?  
><strong>Emilia:<strong> Es increiblemente inteligente, realmente es muy extraña, no aparenta ser lista pero de hecho sabe miles de cosas, en la escuela recibio muchas conmemoraciones y tenia las mejores calificaciones. Siempre la molestaba con eso, aun lo hago.  
><strong>Rasa: <strong> Jajaja, veo que se conocen desde hace tiempo, no lo sabia.  
><strong>Emilia:<strong> Nos conocemos desde los 12 años, dio tambien la casualidad que ambas calificamos para la DCI.

Finalmente llegaron al departamento de Emilia, ella agradecida se despidio de el, por su lado, Rasa estaba maravillado con lo que habia descubierto de Aubrey, realmente esta chica le estaba encantado más de lo que el podia creer.

Ya eran las 13:00 hs, Aubrey estaba en una seción de ballet con su tutora personal, ella nunca dejaba encendido su celular en sus clases ya que era muy aplicada en eso pero al terminar y salir del estudio vio que tenia 2 llamdas perdidas de Emilia, asi que decidio llamarla.

**Emilia:** Hasta que atiendes, Princesa, escuchame ¿Estas libre ahora o tienes algo que hacer?  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> Estoy libre ¿Porque?  
><strong>Emilia:<strong> Veras, debo verme con Bodie en un bar y quiere que tu tambien vayas ¿Te peleaste con el tambien?  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> No, ni siquira sabia que ustedes habian peleado ¿Que sucedio?  
><strong>Emilia:<strong> Es que me encontre con el en la fiesta y se puso muy pesado, pero debemos arreglar las cosas para que el Riptide no se heche a perder, no se que tendras que ver tu pero ... me guste o no necesito que vengas.  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> ...Muy bien ¿En donde?  
><strong>Emiila:<strong> Bar Eveliegh.  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> Oh, no estoy tan lejos, estare alli en un momento. Nos vemos.  
><strong>Emilia:<strong> Ok, nos vemos.

Al cortar la llamada Aubrey se dispuso a ir, pero siempre debia lucir fabulosa se compro algo de ropa en una tienda muy costosa para no lucir desaliñada despues de la practica de ballet, fue caminando hasta el bar, mientras, Emilia llego primero, Bodie estaba alli... con Angel.

**Emilia:** Hola, B... ¿Que hace el latino aqui?  
><strong>Bodie:<strong> El tiene que hablar con Aubrey.  
><strong>Emilia:<strong> Oh, no, viejo...- Desesperadamente comenzo a buscar su celular en su mochila para alertar a Aubrey.  
><strong>Bodie:<strong> ¡No te atrevas a avisarle que Angel esta aqui, Em, tu sabes que eso no esta bien!  
><strong>Emilia:<strong> Urghhh- Gruñendo de enojo- ¿Y que tienen que ver Angel y Aubrey con nuestra pelea?  
><strong>Bodie:<strong> Ellos tuvieron problemas en la fiesta tambien.  
><strong>Emilia:<strong> ¡¿Ustedes dos fueron invitados?! ¡¿Que clase de truco hicieron?!  
><strong>Bodie:<strong> No hicimos ningun truco, Rasa nos invito, somos amigos. Ellos hablaran de sus asuntos y nosotros de los nuestros- Mirando seriamente a Emilia.

Ambos compartieron una mirada de enojo, Angel por su lado no decia nada, solo esperaba a que Aubrey viniera. Finalmente la Princesa hizo su aparición, se sorprendió al ver que Angel estaba alli, pero no lo demostraba.

**Miss Aubrey:** Bueno, parece que la reunion esta completa ¿Verdad?  
><strong>Emilia:<strong> Esto no es justo, fue como una trampa, B.  
><strong>Bodie:<strong> Trampa o no, debemos hablar, vamos entren.

Angel le abrio la puerta a ambas para que pasen primero, Aubrey no le dirigio la mirada en ningun momento, Angel se sintio mas molesto, pero cuando vio caminar a Aubrey frente a el, ella llevaba puesto unos pantalones de jean ajustados y unas botas altas color negro, no pudo evitar mirarle el trasero.

**Bodie:** Hombre, debemos vernos firmes ahora, no caigas en sus juegos.  
><strong>Angel:<strong> Lo siento, de todas formas siempre la miro de esa manera cada vez que puedo, ya es algo natural en mi.  
><strong>Bodie:<strong> (Suspiro)

Todos se sentaron en una mesa casi al fondo del bar, estaba bastante vacio asi que no habria problema al hablar, Aubrey y Emilia quedaron frente a Angel y Bodie, un silencio se implanto en el momento, solo se compartian miradas de rabia y enojo, pero como siempre, la que mantenia una mirada de enojo y prepotencia era Aubrey, se podia notar ya que levemente tenia levantada su ceja izquierda. Pero Emilia se harto y rompio el silencio.

**Emilia:** Mira, B, no se porque me llamaste, no se porque metiste a Aubrey y a Angel, no se porque reaccionaste asi en la fiesta y mucho menos se el porque debemos hablar de lo que paso.  
><strong>Bodie:<strong> Tu sabes perfectamente porque fue, no puedes tratarme como sino fuera nada frente a otras personas, soy tu mejor amigo.  
><strong>Emilia:<strong> Yo ya se eso, amigo, el problema aqui fue tu reaccion.  
><strong>Bodie:<strong> No, el problema aqui es que te acostaste con el.

Aubrey y Angel se sorprendieron al escuchar eso de Bodie, realmente estaba molesto como para hablarle asi a Emilia, ella se puso roja de la rabia.

**Emilia:** ¡¿Disculpa?! ¡¿Mi culpa?! Nosotros no salimos, Bodie, yo puedo estar con quien quiera ¿Porque te importa tanto? Es cosa mia. - En ese momento, Aubrey penso en su problema con Angel, era exactamente lo mismo.  
><strong>Bodie:<strong> Claro que es de mi importancia, soy tu mejor amigo ya te lo dije, me molesta que estes con otros muchachos pueden hacerte algo grave en un momento tan vulnerable, la mayoria son unos idiotas.  
><strong>Emilia:<strong> Creeme, lo se mejor que nadie, pero TU no puedes tratarme de esa manera y encapricharte como un niño, yo no dejare de ser tu amiga por estar con otros chicos. Tu tambien deberias salir con otras chicas, B, las chicas mueren por ti, no entiendo porque las rechazas.  
><strong>Bodie:<strong> Eso no es asunto tuyo- Dijo fribolamente  
><strong>Emilia:<strong> ¡OOOOOHHH CLARO! ¡¿Y CON QUIEN YO SALGA SI?!- Empezo a acercarse a el, poniendo los brazos sobre la mesa.  
><strong>Bodie:<strong> ¡SI! ¡PORQUE TU ERES MUJER Y ES DIFERENTE! ¡ESTA MAL! ¡¿CUANDO VAS A MADURAR?!- Golpeando la mesa con un puño.  
><strong>Emilia:<strong> ¡¿ESTAS BROMEANDO O ERES UN VERDADERO IDIOTA?!- Se puso de pie rapidamente, golpeando la mesa con sus manos.  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> Emilia, ya calmate o van a echarnos- Dijo con seriedad y postura- y tu tambien Bodie, yo se que ella es una inmadura, creeme que lo sé, pero no es...TAN mala persona.

Bodie y Emilia volvieron a mirarse, ella suspiro y volvio a tomar asiento, Bodie miró en otra dirección con una expresion de frustración.

**Bodie:** ¿Porque lo hiciste?- Sin mirar a Emilia.  
><strong>Emilia:<strong> Yo lo hice porque queria, solo eso, no puedo hablar de mis cosas personales frente a ellos pero quiero que sepas que no fue para hacerte sentir mal, en ningun momento lo hice con malas intenciones, B, por eso me sorprendi con tu reaccion.  
><strong>Bodie:<strong> (Suspiro) ...Lo se, lo se...Creo que yo¡ me lo tome de mala manera...  
><strong>Emilia:<strong> Oye, amigo, dime porque te importa tanto con quien este, necesito saber o esto va a seguir sucediendo...  
><strong>Bodie:<strong> Es que... es dificil de explicar...

Emilia y Bodie seguian hablando, Aubrey estaba cruzada de brazos mirando en otra dirección, Angel la miraba con tanto enojo y con tanta intensidad, no soportaba el no saber si se habia acostado con Rasa o no, sentia un dolor indescriptible, el que su Princesa pasara toda la noche con otro hombre que no sea el lo hacia sentir horrible. Lo peor de todo, era que Aubrey no sentia lo mismo cuando el lo hacia con otras mujeres, varias veces ella se entero o se dio cuenta cuando el decidia intimar con otra chica, ella nunca se interpuso o hizo algo, solo lo hizo en el Yate porque le molesto que haya sido en un lugar tan personal para ella. Entonces Aubrey lo sacó de sus pensamientos cuando comenzó a mirarlo a los ojos con una mirada llenar de furia, pero no duro mucho, ya que se levanto para ir por un trago Angel ofendido se levantó abruptamente y se colocó frente a ella. Ambos se miraron con desafio y enojo, ninguno de los dos hablaba, Angel desvio la mirada por unos segundos en busca de valor para preguntarle si habia estado con Rasa o no.

**Angel:** ...¿Pasaste la noche con él?

Aubrey no le respondía. solo lo miraba con indiferencia.

**Angel:** ...No me hagas esto, Aubrey...Por favor, tienes que decirme...Me esta matando...  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> Eso no te importa, Angel. -Afirmo molesta- Ahora que descubri en que mundo andas constantemente, creo que yo tambien voy a explorarlo, - Haciendo una sonrisa jugetona.  
><strong>Angel:<strong> ...No es gracioso, no me gusta que actues de esta manera, quiero que seas la hermosa reina que siempre fuiste...  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> Bueno...quizas ya estoy harta de ser una reina sin rey...  
><strong>Angel:<strong> ¡¿TE ACOSTASTE CON ÉL O NO?! - La frase que Aubrey habia dicho lo lastimo y mucho, el siempre quiso ser mas que su compañero de Crew, que quiera buscar a alguien con quien sentar cabeza lo afectaba demasiado.  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> ¡POR DIOS, ANGEL! ¡NO, NO ME ACOSTE CON ÉL! ¡¿YA ESTAS FELIZ?!  
><strong>Angel:<strong> ¡¿COMO SE SI NO ME ESTAS ENGAÑANDO DE NUEVO?!  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> ¡JAJAJA! ¿Disculpa? ¿Engañando "de nuevo"? Tu eres la ultima persona en la tierra para poder hablar de fidelidad y lealtad.  
><strong>Angel:<strong> ¡BASTA, AUBREY, YA ENTENDI, SOY UN MUJERIEGO Y UN SEXISTA! ¡¿ESO QUERIAS ESCUCHAR?!  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> ¡Nunca quise algo de ti, Angel! ¡Tu empezaste todo esto al ir a hacerle frente!  
><strong>Angel:<strong> ¡¿PASASTE LA NOCHE CON ÉL?! ¡¿TE HIZO ALGO?!  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> ¡No, no pase la noche con él! Y... - Empezando a sonrojarse- yo le hize algo a él.  
><strong>Angel:<strong> (Se horrorizo al escuchar eso de la boca de Aubrey) ¿QUE HICISTE?!  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> Ushhh no seas pervertido, no hicimos nada grotesco, somos seres humanos, no animales como tú.  
><strong>Angel:<strong> ¡SABES, PARA DECIR QUE NO TE AFECTA CON QUIEN ESTE ME ESTAS HABLANDO DE UNA FORMA MUY PREPOTENTE!

Emilia y Bodie dejaron de hablar, miraban sorprendidos la situacion entre Aubrey y Angel.

**Miss Aubrey:** ¡CALLATE! ¡A MI NO ME IMPORTA CON QUIEN ESTAS! ¡ME MOLESTA QUE YO NO PUEDA HACER LO QUE YO QUIERA SIN QUE LLORES COMO UN BEBE!  
><strong>Angel:<strong> ¡NO SOY LLORÓN, ME ENFERMA EL QUE ESTES CON OTRO HOMBRE! ¡TU ERES MI REINA Y YO TU AS, NO NECESITAS NINGUN REY!  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> ¡URRRGH, ERES TAN INCORFOMISTA, ANGEL, MUCHO MAS QUE YO, ESTAS CON QUIEN QUIERES CUANDO QUIERES Y TE MOLESTA QUE YO ESTE CON OTRAS PERSONAS CUANDO YA ESTAMOS BASTANTE TIEMPO COMO EL LUSH CREW! ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES DE MI?!  
><strong>Angel:<strong> ¡TE QUIERO A TI, TE QUIERO A TI, MALDITA SEA! ¡YO SE QUE PROBABLEMENTE ESTOY CON CUALQUIER CHICA, PERO ¡¿PORQUE TUVISTE QUE ESTAR CON RASA?!

Emilia hizo un puño, lentamente se lo llevo a la boca y comenzo a presionarlo levemente contra sus labios para no realizar ningun sonido ni decir una palabra, Bodie suspiro levemente moviendo la cabeza constantemente, demostrando impacto.

**Miss Aubrey:** ¡URGHH PERO NO ESTUVE CON ÉL, YA TE LO DIJE! ¡DEJA DE SER LLORÓN!  
><strong>Angel:<strong> ¡Y YO YA TE DIJE QUE NO SOY LLORÓN! ...-Al ver con atención a Aubrey, pudo notar que decia la verdad, ella nunca le mentía - Mira... esta bien... creo en ti, no creo que hayas estado con él, yo mejor que nadie lo notaría...Pero no necesitas un rey, realmente no lo necesitas, yo estoy contigo, yo soy tu compañero, yo soy tu As. Prometo no estas con ninguna otra mujer que no seas tu, mi Reina.  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> ...Veo que una cosa te entra por un oido y te sale por el otro, lee mis labios: NO ME IMPORTA CON QUIEN ESTAS.  
><strong>Angel:<strong> ¡¿Porque debes ser tan orgullosa?! ¡NO TE VEIAS ORGULLOSA CUANDO TE LE REGALASTE A RASA!

Emilia se llevo la mano a los ojos y decia no con la cabeza, no podia hablarle asi a Aubrey, nunca nadie le hablo asi, era una locura, Bodie también, ambos sabian que esto iba a terminar muy pero muy mal. Aubrey se puso roja de la rabia, apretó los puños con furia y por dentro hacia crujir sus dientes.

**Miss Aubrey:** ¡ERES UN IDIOTA! ¿¡COMO TE ATREVES A HABLARME ASI?! ¡LA UNICA RAZON QUE TIENES PARA HABLAR ASI ES PORQUE SABES QUE NO SOY TU NOVIA, NI TU PAREJA, NI NADA! ¡TU ERES EL RESENTIDO! ¡Y COMO TE LO DIJE EN LA FIESTA TE LO DIGO DE NUEVO: SOLO ESTAS CON OTRAS CHICAS PORQUE NO PUEDES TENERME A MI!  
><strong>Angel:<strong> ¡CALLATE! ¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE!  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> PUFF, YO TAMPOCO.

Aubrey molesta tomó su bolso, cruzo la puerta y se marchó, Angel quedo furioso y dolido, hizo un puño y golpeo una de las paredes del bar, uno de los cantineros le advirtio que si volvia a hacer eso lo echarian, el rapidamente se fue azotando la puerta bruscamente. Emilia y Bodie quedaron atonitos por tal escena, no podian creer la reacción de ambos y mucho menos que Aubrey haya "estado" con Rasa.

**Emilia:** ...¿Sabes, B? Tienes razón, mejor me controlare, tendre cuidado en cuanto con quien estoy y cuando.  
><strong>Bodie:<strong> No, no, fue mi culpa, soy un llorón, mejor olvidemos todo esto, Emilia.

* * *

><p>Angel conducia su auto, con el corazón dolido y acelerado, con una respiracion constante y pesada, cuando se puso en rojo, golpeo el volante. Luego de unos segundos, se lleno de tristeza, era la primera vez que los dos peleaban, fue algo horrible y por un motivo muy sensible, Angel definitivamente no dejaria que Rasa se quede con ella. Por su lado, Aubrey tambien quedo molesta y muy dentro de ella, sintio un dolor, por primera vez, sentia pena de la reaccion que habia tenido pero le dolio más la forma en que Angel le hablo, probablemente ambos no se llevaban bien al 100% pero esta pelea le proboco una sensación horrible.<p> 


	4. Like A Boss

Hola gente, tengo dos advertencias:

- Este capitulo solo se centra en Miss Aubrey y Rasa.

- Este capitulo tiene escenas sexuales.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 4: Like a Boss<span>**  
>Aubrey y Angel no se hablaban desde hace semanas, tampoco organizaban fiestas, al parecer no querían ni verse, por suerte la DCI estaba cerrada por vacaciones así que nadie podía cruzarse con otras personas para realizar conflictos. Pero una tarde, Aubrey recibió una llamada de Rasa, aparentemente consiguió su número privado.<p>

**Miss Aubrey:** Línea privada de Miss Aubrey ¿Quién habla?  
><strong>Rasa:<strong> Hola, Aubrey, me alegra escuchar tu voz después de tanto tiempo.  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> ¿R-Rasa? - Tardando en responder, la voz de Rasa la hizo poner nerviosa.  
><strong>Rasa:<strong> Si, soy yo, realmente necesitaba hablar contigo ¿Estas ocupada ahora?  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> No, estoy disponible.  
><strong>Rasa:<strong> Perfecto, entonces nos vemos a las 8 para cenar ¿Paso por ti?  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> ¡Espera un segundo! No me invitaste a salir...  
><strong>Rasa:<strong> Exacto, tú me invitaste, jaja.  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> (Sonrojada) N-no creo que sea prudente que salgamos, realmente me alaga pero no lo siento correcto.  
><strong>Rasa:<strong> ... ¿Es porque soy mayor de edad? - Pregunto seriamente.  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> ¡No, no! ¡Esa es la menor de mis preocupaciones!  
><strong>Rasa:<strong> Escúchame, la DCI cerro y todos estamos de vacaciones, no somos un jefe y su empleado, solo somos un hombre y una mujer que quieren salir y conocerse como personas...  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> Bueno, eso es verdad -Su corazón latía rápidamente- ...¿Dijiste a las 8 verdad?  
><strong>Rasa:<strong> Así es, ponte elegante, espérame en la entrada.  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> Veo que ya sabes donde vivo...  
><strong>Rasa:<strong> ¿Quién no conoce la famosa mansión de los Aubrey? Nos vemos, preciosa.  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> Nos vemos...

Aubrey sintió una enorme ansiedad al saber que tendría un cita con Rasa, aunque también sentía algo de temor, ya que no sabía lo que podría llegar a pasar. Se dio un baño de burbujas, secó rápidamente su cabello, se colocó sus bucleras para hacer sus perfectos y característicos rizos perfectos mientras elegía que ponerse. Se colocó un vestido negro brillante, le llegaba hasta arriba de las rodillas y tenía una pequeña rajadura en la pierna derecha, se veía demasiada elegante y provocativa. Se maquillo, se colocó perfume, unos tacones negros y unos accesorios, un hermoso collar plateado y unos brazaletes a juego. Por ultimo tomó un bolso de mano negro y fue hasta la entrada de la Mansión, todo estaba tan solitario, su padre no estaba y los sirvientes también estaban de vacaciones, solo había guardias de seguridad.  
>Rasa se estaba acercando, pero en las rejas de la Mansión los guardias no lo dejaban pasar hasta que mostro su tarjeta de Jefe de la DCI, entonces avanzo con su Audi hasta la entrada principal. Allí estaba Aubrey, probablemente más sexy y elegante que nunca, cuando Rasa bajo del auto y la vio hizo una expresión de impacto, trago saliva y le sonrió "Vaya, la Señorita Aubrey tiene bien ganado su apodo" nunca se ponía nervioso con las mujeres, pero Aubrey le provocaba algo especial, quizas por su belleza incomparable. Se acercó a ella y la tomó de la mano, Aubrey se sobresaltó, pero fue para poder besársela como saludo.<p>

**Rasa:** Hola, Aubrey.  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> Hola, Rasa, que bueno verte de nuevo. -Sonriendo, al parecer verlo le provoco una felicidad aun mas grande.  
><strong>Rasa:<strong> Debo admitir que la palabra "hermosa" se queda muy corta para alguien como tu, deberia haber otra palabra describir lo perfecta e increible que te ves...  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> Bueno, muchas gracias, tu tambien te ves increiblemente bien. -Guiñandole el ojo.

Esto tenia mala pinta (o quizas buena) Aubrey estaba siendo demasiado amable y humilde para su gusto, tambien estaba coqueteando apenas la cita habia empezado, eso era un pecado para ella, definitivamente seria una noche interesante, pero lo que dijo no era mentira, Rasa se veia increiblemente bien, tenia un blazer plateado, con una camisa gris y una corbata roja, unos pantalones negros y zapatos de igual color, era algo nuevo verlo con colores más vivos, le encanto ver a un hombre con tan buen gusto y a la vez tan guapo.  
>Subieron al coche y partieron hacia un restaurante, uno de los preferidos de Rasa, no conversaron mucho en el auto, estaban muy nerviosos pero era porque veian en el otro un lado más "sexy" y "seductor" del que nunca habian visto. Mientras conducia, Rasa no pudo evitar ver las perfectas piernas de Miss Aubrey, espiar de vez en cuando esos labios rojizos y brillantes, realmente se moria por provarlos de nuevo.<br>Al llegar un ballet les abrio las puertas a ambos, pero cuando vio a Miss Aubrey salir quedo impactado, obviamente ella ni lo noto y siguio adelante. Era increible como todos los hombres volteaban a verla, Rasa se molesto "¿Porque la miran tanto? ¿Que no les importa que yo venga con ella?" entonces dulcemente el le tomo el brazo para que lo sujete con el de él, ella lo miro con un leve tono rojizo en sus mejillas, el sonrio encantado, asi que se dirigieron a su mesa sujetados uno con el otro.  
>Cenaron pacificamente, todo estuvo delicioso, platicaron sobre sus vidas, sus gustos y algunos de sus problemas, realmente disfrutaban mucho de la compania del otro. Sin embargo, todo se puso serio cuando escucharon la voz de una mujer un poco mayor.<p>

"¿Rasa?"

Entonces voltearon y vieron que era Lima, acompañada con otro hombre, miro algo extrañada la situacion, sobre todo a Aubrey..."¿Rasa... y... Aubrey?" pensó confundida.

**Rasa:** ¡Hola, Lima! ¡Que gusto verte! ¿Como van tus vacaciones?  
><strong>Lima:<strong> Muy bien, Rasa, gracias por preguntar, la estoy pasando realmente bien.  
><strong>Rasa:<strong> Se te ve bien, te tienes bien merecidas estas vacaciones.  
><strong>Lima:<strong> Si, después de lo de Tan todos las necesitábamos. Oh, por cierto te presento a Demian, un amigo muy cercano.  
><strong>Demian:<strong> Es un placer y un honor conocer al Jefe de la DCI, salvaron al mundo.  
><strong>Rasa:<strong> Muchas gracias, pero yo no sería nada sin mis Agentes, por cierto, aqui una de ellas, ella es Aubrey pero es conocida como Miss Aubrey, una de las mejores Agentes de toda la DCI.  
><strong>Demian:<strong> ...Wow.. -El hombre se puso nervioso al ver a una chica con la belleza como la de Aubrey- M-mucho gusto, Miss Aubrey, es un honor también conocerla en persona, he oído de usted.  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> Muchas gracias, querido, me encanta cuando me reconocen. -Sonriendo.  
><strong>Demian:<strong> (Dirigiendo su mirada a Rasa) Debes ser un hombre muy afortunado en tener a alguien tan atractiva como esposa.

Miss Aubrey se puso completamente roja, Rasa se sonrojo levemente y realizo un pequeño espasmo, por su lado, Lima estaba molesta, el comentario no le cayó nada bien.

**Rasa:** Jajaja, no, no, Aubrey y yo no estamos casados, estamos apenas conociéndonos ¿Verdad? -Mirándola dulcemente.  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> Si... -Mirándolo nerviosa.

Lima aparte de estar molesta estaba sorprendida, la mirada que compartían Aubrey y Rasa cuando se miraban no eran las típicas miradas entre amigos, mucho menos entre compañeros de trabajo, definitivamente algo en ellos iba más allá. Sin embargo, amablemente y sin hacer escandalo alguno Lima se retiró junto con Demian.  
>Aubrey tomaba un poco de vino mientras dirigía su mirada en otra dirección, Rasa la miraba con gracia y con ternura "Esta chica me provoca tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo... Me encanta" pensó él.<p>

* * *

><p>Ya se había hecho tarde, eran las 10 de la noche, ambos se retiraron tranquilamente del lugar, pero ya en el auto de Rasa, Miss Aubrey no quería volver a su mansión.<p>

**Rasa:** Fue una cena realmente deliciosa, la pase muy bien.  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> Si, yo también, todo es magnífico allí… ¿A dónde vamos ahora?  
><strong>Rasa:<strong> Oh ¿Quieres seguir paseando?  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> De hecho, quiero regresar… pero no a MI mansión…  
><strong>Rasa:<strong> (Haciendo una sonrisa pícara) Oh ya veo, bueno, ven a la mía así bebemos y seguimos con el plan de conocerlos mejor.  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> Seria fantástico…  
>Aubrey y Rasa nuevamente sentían esa estimulación que tuvieron en la fiesta que el había hecho, sin embargo, lo que ellos no sabían, es que luego de la cena, Lima hizo una llamada.<p>

**Lima:** Hola, soy yo, tenias razon, Aubrey salio con Rasa, cenaron en el restaurante favorito de él... Si, ambos estaban muy arreglados, Aubrey llevaba un vestido bastante provocativo...Lamentablemente si, los dos se fueron en su auto pareciera que iban a la mansion de él... Muy bien, avisame que haremos despues, adios.

"Sabia que no podia confiar en ese maldito... tambien sabia que mi Princesa no me haria caso y seguiria tratando de salirse con la suya" Penso el latino enfurecido, al parecer él se puso en plan de detener a Aubrey y Rasa, y que mejor idea que usar a su Secretaria y mejor amiga para descubrir más de la situacion, Angel era mas listo y valiente de lo que Miss Aubrey creia, pero ella era más experta en el arte de seducir de lo que él creia...

* * *

><p>Llegaron a la mansión, él le abria la puerta principal con caballerosidad y con una mirada seductora, aprovechando asi para ver a Aubrey desde atras... Realmente tenia un trasero fantastico, sobretodo por el recorrido de sus hermosas piernas. Ya era tarde, tomaron un cafe en una sala de estar mientras seguian platicando de cosas, al parecer Rasa tambien les dio vacaciones a sus empleados de hogar al ser temporada, asi que solo eran ellos dos, se reian y sonreian, pero al estar tan a gusto con todo no notaron que se hicieron las 12 de la noche en punto, habian estado dos horas hablando sin parar, no podian creerlo. Aubrey se puso de pie y le agradecio a Rasa por todo, pero cuando fue a tomar su bolso de mano, Rasa se coloco detras de ella, ella se puso muy nerviosa.<p>

**Rasa:** ¿Ya vas a irte? Realmente quiero que te quedes...  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> A mi tambien me gustaria... pero creo que esto llego muy lejos...  
><strong>Rasa:<strong> No estas siendo sincera contigo misma, Aubrey... -Abrazandola por detras- Realmente quieres estar aqui conmigo... por eso tu lo propusiste... - Al ser tan alto, Rasa apoyo su menton sobre la cabeza de Aubrey.  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> B-bueno, probablemente es verdad...  
><strong>Rasa:<strong> ¿Porque no seguimos lo que dejamos pendiente en la fiesta?... - Empezo a acariciarle el rostro dulcemente - ¿Estas de acuerdo?  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> ... -No respondia, los nervios la traicionaban-  
><strong>Rasa:<strong> El que calla... - Acariciandole suavemente los labios con la punta de sus dedos- Otorga...

Miss Aubrey trago saliva, sus ojos se abrieron sorpresivamente cuando sintio la mano de Rasa acariciando su pierna derecha, justo en la parte que el vestido estaba rajado, y con su otra mano la tenia sujetada por la cintura. La respiracion de Aubrey aumento considerablemente, Rasa seguia tocandola con seriedad e intensidad, pero con la mano izquierda hizo que ella se volteara, alli el tenia planeado besarla pero ambos se miraron de una manera tan profunda, el dejo de tocarla para prestar mas atencion a esos hermosos ojos, la pasion y la estimulacion que demostraban con miradas era increible, ambos quedaron en un silencio agradable para solo escuchar la respiracion estimulada que salia de sus bocas. Entonces fue alli cuando Miss Aubrey se coloco frente a él, mirandolo como una idiota, nunca antes le habia sucedido con ningun otro hombre, de forma inexplicable y sorpresiva ambos comenzaron a besarse de una forma bestial, Rasa debia inclinarse para poder besarla adecuadamente, se mordian, se lamian, se saboreaban, la perversion en ambos exploto en forma de un beso. Al separarse para tomar aire, Rasa tomo de la mano a Miss Aubrey y la guió hasta su habitacion...

* * *

><p>Ambos se tiraron sobre la cama (Rasa se coloco sobre ella, pero Aubrey tambien lo atrajo hacia ella, el se sorprendio de que Aubrey fuera tan directa) otra vez para besarse, Rasa se quito el blazer y la camisa, quedando expuesto su perfecto fisico, Aubrey comenzo a besarle el estomago hasta llegar al cuello.Él le bajo el cierre del vestido dejandola solo en ropa interior, tenia tambien un conjunto negro, se exito demasiado cuando la vio asi, empezo a lamerle y morderle el cuello mientras ella manoseaba los pectorales del Jefe de la DCI. Sin temor alguno, Rasa le quito el sosten a Miss Aubrey, dejandole ver sus hermosos pechos, los apretaba y los chupaba, Aubrey comenzo a gemir descaradamente, Rasa perdio el control cuando la escucho, nunca se sintio tan bien al hacerle el amor a una mujer. Luego de varios jugueteos y besos lujuriosos, Rasa le bajo las bragas, colocó su mano en el rostro sonrojado de Aubrey para ir acariciando todo su cuerpo hasta llegar a su intimidad, donde comenzo a tocarla ferozmente, Miss Aubrey comenzo a gritar del placer, él decidio callarla con un beso lujurioso, comenzando a sentir en sus dedos lo exitada que estaba Aubrey. Ya no podia tolerarlo más, se separo de ella, se quito los pantalones y la ropa interior y simplemente entró, sin aviso alguno. Aubrey grito al sentir el gran miembro de Rasa dentro de ella, nunca habia intimado con alguien que tuviera una intimidad tan grande como la de Rasa, se puso roja de la perversion. Realmente era un descarge de tension sexual, los movimientos eran bruscos, hambrientos, desesperados, era una busqueda constante de placer, locura y estimulacion, ambos se sentian en el paraiso, parecia que el sexo anterior que ambos habian tenido con otras personas se habia hecho añicos. Al parecer, ambos ya sabian que hacer durante el resto de la noche...<p> 


	5. La Reina y El As

**Capitulo 5: La Reina y El As**

Eran las 9 de la mañana, el dia era hermoso y el sol brillaba cubriendo el cuerpo de Aubrey en la cama de Rasa. Ella le daba la espalda y dormia con una expresion dulce y gentil, muy impropio de su parte, por su lado, Rasa la estaba abrazando, desperto y ver la blanquesina y suave piel de Aubrey era agradable. Ella era pequeña al comparacion de el en cuanto a tamaño, sonrio y se separo de ella para acariciarle unos bucles, tenia un cabello perfecto. Tambien noto sus curvas, recordando lo que habian hecho anoche, fue una locura, no podia creer lo lejos que habian llegado, realmente fue algo muy impulsivo y arriesgado, nunca habia perdido tanto la compostura, pero el inconveniente era que estaba arriesgando la carrera de Aubrey en la DCI, esta situacion podria dejarla muy mal parada si alguien llegaba a enterarse...Pero fue tan bueno, nunca el sexo habia sido tan perfecto para él, sobre porque ella era muy hermosa y su actitud en la cama lo cautivo. Aubrey comenzo a despertar, confundida miraba la habitacion aun no podiendo reconocer lo que veia, entre quejidos de sueños se volteo y vio a Rasa mirandola.

**Rasa:** Buenos dias, mi Agente...  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> Ahhh! - dio un pequeño grito sentandose en la cama abruptamente- ...Oh dios mio...  
><strong>Rasa:<strong> Tranquila... todo esta bien...  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> ¡No! ¡No lo esta! - se levanta cubriendose con las sabanas y comienza a levantar su ropa- ¡¿Que hicimos, por dios?! ¡¿Que hicimos?!  
><strong>Rasa:<strong> Creo que la expresion correcta seria "Que NO hicimos" - sonriendo se empieza a colocar la ropa.  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> ¡Usshhh! ... - Se empieza a colocar su ropa.  
><strong>Rasa:<strong> (Comienza a acercarse a ella, abrazandola por detras) - ...fue muy bueno...  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> ...Si... lo fue... pero solo fue eso... nada más...  
><strong>Rasa:<strong> ...Anoche no dijiste que solo fue "Bueno" mientras lo haciamos...  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> Basta, anoche fue anoche...  
><strong>Rasa<strong>: ...¿Crees que fue un error?  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> ...No dije que fue un error solo digo que... anoche fue anoche, hoy es hoy...¿Puedo preguntarte algo?  
><strong>Rasa:<strong> Lo que quieras...  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> ¿Como esta mi cabello? ¿Esta bien o esta muy dañado?  
><strong>Rasa:<strong> -Suspira desganado- Esta bien... pero puedes usar mi ducha si quieres, no hay problema. Alli te arreglaras y tal vez te calmes un poco.  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> Yo estoy calmada, el problema aqui es que entre nosotros no va haber nada solo fue un... "Touch and Go"... -dice sonrojada- ¿Donde esta la ducha?  
><strong>Rasa:<strong> ...Disculpa ¿Un que? ...  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> Ushh... quiere decir que solo fue por... tu sabes...tension sexual... -se cruza de brazos molesta- ...En fin ¿Puedes guiarme a tu tocador por favor?  
><strong>Rasa:<strong> Uhh... claro, ven, es por aqui - Comienza a guiarla caminando frente a ella- Y no creo que sea tension sexual... pero tampoco creo que sea un enamoramiento..  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> Entonces no sera nada, Rasa. -Dice firmemente- Solo fue una noche, fue un descarge para ambos, sonara grotesco, pero es asi.  
><strong>Rasa:<strong> Es aqui - la mira ignorando su comentario llegando a la puerta del baño- Usa todo lo que quieras y necesites, no hay problema- Sonrie.  
>Miss<strong> Aubrey:<strong> ...Esta bien... muchas gracias -Algo molesta entra ya que no obtuvo respuesta de él.

Mientras ella se duchaba, Rasa decidio jugar al conquistador y preparó el desayuno: Tocino, huevos, tostadas, panqueques, jugo de naranja, cafe, todo un banquete para quedar bien con Aubrey. En su mente no podia creer que le preparara el desayuno a otra persona que no sea el mismo, quizas si sentia algo más por Aubrey.  
>Por su lado, Aubrey se encontraba molesta y a la vez satisfecha, es decir, la noche fue buena y no falto nada, pero se sentia mal por lo lejos que llego, no era su costumbre, se maldijo a si misma por caer en la horrible juguarreta que hacia Angel una y otra vez, de hecho, el enojo en ella hacia el aumento ya que el siempre estaba feliz despues de lo que hacia, pero para ella fue una experiencia algo inapropiada. Mas limpia y relajada, se arreglo y salio ya maquillada e impecable como siempre, buscando a Rasa llego al comedor donde lo vio sentado leyendo el periodico con todo el desayuno sobre la mesa.<p>

**Rasa:** Veo que ya estas arreglada... te ves tan bien ¿Tienes hambre? -Le mira encantado.  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> ¡No, no! ¡Mira, yo se lo que intentas hacer y no va a funcionar! -se cruza de brazos molesta.  
><strong>Rasa:<strong> No intento hacer nada, Aubrey, pense que tendrias hambre luego de anoche, esas cosas afectan el apetito mas de lo normal ¿Sabias?  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> ¡Ushhh, yo ya se eso! ¡Lo que quiero decir es que no voy a jugar a ser tu noviezita! ¡Suerte, nos vemos! - se voltea y da unos pasos para irte.  
><strong>Rasa:<strong> ¡Te ordeno quedarte! - Dice bruscamente con autoridad  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> ...¿Disculpa? -Se voltea a verlo con una mirada iracunda.  
><strong>Rasa:<strong> Dije que te quedes. -se pone de pie- ...Nosotros tenemos que hablar...  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> No, nosotros debemos despedirnos, yo debo irme de aqui y tu debes hacer lo que tengas que hacer y seguir como si nada de esto hubiera pasado.  
><strong>Rasa:<strong> Antes estabas muy interesada salir conmigo ¿Que sucedio?  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> ...No voy a mentirte...Me estoy poniendo una imagen falsa de mi misma... -tragando saliva por nervios- Eres muy apuesto, tienes dinero, un buen trabajo, miles de mujeres querrian pasar el resto de su vida con alguien como tu, cariño, pero justmanete yo no -desvia la mirada- Yo no puedo acostarme con otras personas y estar orgullosa de haberme regalado.  
><strong>Rasa:<strong> ... Oh.. ya veo... -cabizbajo- ...realmente tienes mas corazon de lo que aparentas, Aubrey, no solo eres una cara bonita... -vuelve a mirarla más calmado- ...Eres muy hermosa, tu belleza es realmente inhumana, eres como una Diosa... pero creo que es lo justo, esto tambien pondria en riesgo tu posicion en la DCI y no puedo perderte.  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> Entonces... ¿Puedo irme?  
><strong>Rasa:<strong> Claro, pero debes responderme algo primero... -acercandose más a ella-  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> ...Claro, pregunta. -haciendo una postura firme pero sintiendo algo de nervios.  
><strong>Rasa:<strong> ...¿Porque decidiste seguir mi coqueteo para llegar a estas alturas?  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> ...Bueno...Ah... Pues... -se pone toda roja- Yo queria saber lo que era-

Pero de repente empezo a escucharse un brusco golpe en la puerta, uno muy constante y fuerte, parecia que intentaban romperla, Rasa algo preocupado le dijo a Aubrey que se quede alli, mientras el miro por la ventana y era Angel, al reconocerlo molesto abrio la puerta.

Rasa: ¿Que se te ofrece? -Mirandolo furioso.  
><strong>Angel:<strong> ...¿Donde esta ella? -Lo mira de la misma manera.  
><strong>Rasa:<strong> No se de que hablas ¿Como entraste? Habia seguridad.  
><strong>Angel:<strong> Preguntare de nuevo... ¿Donde esta la Señorita Aubrey ?...  
><strong>Rasa:<strong> ¿Como entraste a mi casa? Agente. - pregunta con autoridad  
><strong>Angel:<strong> ...Yo tengo mis metodos... Deja de hacerte el Jefe ahora... ¿Donde esta Aubrey? - estando mas alterado.  
><strong>Rasa:<strong> ¿Y que si ella esta aqui? ¿A que viniste?  
><strong>Angel:<strong> Vine a buscarla, a llevarla a casa. -Sacandose su sombrero para mirarlo bien a la cara- A llevarla conmigo.  
><strong>Rasa:<strong> Veras, la Señorita Aubrey y yo estamos en medio de una platica importante, no va a irse ahora. -hablando como lo haria en el trabajo- te informare cuando terminemos. -Sonriendo prepotente.  
><strong>Angel:<strong> No jueges ahora a ser el buen Jefe, de serlo no te habrias acostado con una Agente de menor rango que tú.  
><strong>Rasa:<strong> (Comenzando a enojarse) Caes mas y mas bajo, Angel, eres un mujeriego y a la vez un egoista, por esa misma razón Aubrey no tiene interes en ti.  
><strong>Angel:<strong> Tu mismo te caes bajo, empezaste a coquetear con ella como un viejo verde.  
><strong>Rasa:<strong> No te conviene insultar a tu Jefe. -Mirandolo a los ojos enojado.  
><strong>Angel:<strong> ...¿Que jefe?... Hijo de perra... -Sonriendo desafiante- ...Deja salir a Aubrey para que me la lleve.  
><strong>Rasa:<strong> ¡Largo de aqui o llamare a la propia DCI para sacarte! - levantando la voz  
><strong>Angel:<strong> ¡La DCI no puede hacerme nada, intentalo, infeliz! ¡¿Crees que te temo?! - Furioso-¡Aubrey! ¡Vine por ti! -Grita para que lo oyera- ¡Aubrey!

En la cocina, Aubrey preocupada empieza a escuchar la voz de Angel, haciendola sobresaltar y preocuparse un poco, tomando su bolso y algo de valor se dirije a la puerta.

**Miss Aubrey:** ...¿A-Angel? ¿Que haces aqui? -Toda roja y nerviosa.  
><strong>Angel:<strong> Vine a buscarte, vamos, te llevare a casa. -Mirandola serenamente, era como si toda la ira se le fuera en cuestion de segundos.  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> ...Oh... ya veo... -Toda sorprendida y apenada de que viniera. - En ese caso... vamos... -Intenta salir pero Rasa le bloquea la salida-  
><strong>Rasa:<strong> Nosotros estabamos en medio de una platica importante, Aubrey... -mirandola fijamente-  
><strong>Angel:<strong> ¡Oye, oye, no puedes prohibirle irse! ¡Si fueras un verdadero caballero la dejarias ir y no la retendrias contra su voluntad!  
><strong>Rasa:<strong> Me lo dice un mujeriego que se acuesta con 10 chicas cada fin de semana por que no es capaz de tener a la que yo tuve anoche...  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> -Se pone toda roja y voltea la mirada ofendida-  
><strong>Angel:<strong> ¡Eres un hijo de perra! -Lo empuja bruscamente alejandolo de la puerta y toma la mano de Aubrey para atraerla hacia el. - Ve al auto... y esperame... -Sin mirarla a la cara, centrandose en Rasa.  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> Angel... No lo hagas... -Sin sontarle la mano- Controlate... es lo que quiere que hagas...Quiere que pierdas el control, solo vamonos...  
><strong>Rasa:<strong> Elejiste a un rival muy inapropiado, playboy. -Molesto lo toma de la camisa- Si te llevas a Aubrey...la expulso de la DCI.  
><strong>Angel:<strong> Si tu hechas a Aubrey... Yo te hecho a ti...  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> ¿Que?...  
><strong>Rasa:<strong> ¡Jaja, no me hagas reir! ¿Quien puede expulsarme a mi? Yo soy el Jefe.  
><strong>Angel:<strong> Pues justamente... Un Jefe... Alguien que resientemente asendio a Jefe...  
><strong>Rasa:<strong> Oh... No... -Se pone palido y suelta a Angel de agarre- ...Solo vayanse...Adios, Agentes. -Cierra la puerta de un portaso.  
><strong>Angel:<strong> Eso fue intenso... -Sujetando con fuerza la mano de Aubrey-  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> Si... lo fue... -Soltando la mano de Angel-  
><strong>Angel:<strong> Vamos, Princesa...

Ambos regresaron al auto en silencio, ninguno emitio palabra, el viaje se hizo largo e incomodo, no sabian como mirarse ni como hablarse. Finalmente el semaforo se puso en rojo, ambos compartieron una fugaz mirada pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Aubrey se dignara a hablar.

**Miss Aubrey:** ...¿A donde vamos, Angel? -Mirando por la ventana  
><strong>Angel:<strong> Tranquila... te llevare a tu mansión...  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> ...¿Porque?  
><strong>Angel:<strong> Porque necesitas ir a casa ahora, debes tener mucho que pensar... -mirando algo triste el camino.  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> ...¿Como... -suspira tomando valor- ¿Como supiste que necesitaria volver?  
><strong>Angel:<strong> Porque tu eres asi, yo te conozco... -Sonrie levemente- Tu... eres muy orgullosa y te tienes respeto de ti misma...No eres como yo, a ti si te importa con quien intimas y porque...  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> Ya veo...  
><strong>Angel:<strong> ...El mundo en el que estoy... No es divertido... ¿Verdad? -Mirandola.  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> Lo es...pero... no lo es para mi... -Se digna a mirarlo con ciertos nervios.  
><strong>Angel:<strong> A decir verdad, por eso no queria que te metieras en esta clase de vida, el que solo coquetea, se acuesta con alguien y al dia siguiente lo desecha o olvida como si no fue nada. -Vuelve a mirar el camino con culpa- Asi es la vida del infeliz...  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> No digas eso... -Se cruza de brazos- ...Y-yo soy la Reina y tu eres... Mi As... -Se sonroja- El mundo debe conocer al Lu$h...  
><strong>Angel:<strong> -Se sobresalta y se sonroja levemente- Claro...El Lu$h...

Aunque la relacion entre ambos no estaba como antes, tampoco se habia perdido. Ambos aun tienen mucho que resolver, tambien no se sabe que hara Rasa con respecto a toda esta situacion. Sin embargo, tanto Aubrey como Angel deben ponerse en plan de resurgir como compañeros de Crew.


	6. El Silencio de la Culpa

**Capitulo 6: El Silencio de la Culpa**

Esa tarde Angel simplemente dejo a Aubrey en su mansion, ambos no volvieron a hablar del tema, solo habian quedado en que Angel la llamaria para organizar alguna salida tranquila para arreglar la situacion. Pasando los dias, Aubrey no recibia ninguna llamada ni señal de Angel, pero Rasa aun la llamaba de vez en cuando, sin embargo ella no respondia. Angel por su lado habia hecho todo un plan con Lima para que no hubiera riesgos en cuanto la carrera de Aubrey ni se supiera de ninguna actividad extraña por parte de Rasa, era cuestion de tiempo para que todos se reunieran. Lima seria la encargada de citar a todos ahora que tenia cargo de Jefe igual que Rasa, Angel ya lo sabia asi que ahora solo faltaban Aubrey y Rasa, decidio ir por la parte mas sencilla y llamar a Miss Aubrey.

**Miss Aubrey:** Linea privada de Miss Aubrey ¿Quien habla?  
><strong>Lima:<strong> Buenas tardes, Aubrey, habla Lima de la DCI.  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> Oh, hola ¿Paso algo? -Algo preocupada  
><strong>Lima:<strong> Veras, necesito que tu y Angel vengan a la DCI a las 16:00 hs. ¿Podran?  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> Claro que si, ¿Pero tendremos alguna mision importante de nuevo? Si llega a ser algo relacionado con el viaje en el tiempo, por favor ruego que no nos manden a una epoca menor de los 90's.  
><strong>Lima:<strong> Jaja, no, no, no es nada de eso, es algo mucho mas sencillo. ¿Sean puntuales, de acuerdo?  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> Si, por supuesto, se lo hare saber, chao.  
><strong>Lima:<strong> Adios, nos vemos en unas horas.

Lima colgo tranquila de que fuera tan sencillo, pero ahora viene la parte mas complicada para ella, comunicarse con Rasa. Estaba llamandolo pero no contestaba.

**Lima:** Vamos, Rasa, no actues como un cobarde ahora... -Llamandolo a su linea privada.  
><strong>Rasa:<strong> Linea V.I.P de la D.C.I, habla Rasa. -Tranquilo.  
><strong>Lima:<strong> Soy yo... -Dice con algo de nervios.  
><strong>Rasa:<strong> ...H-Hola... Hace tiempo no me llamas... - Se sentia algo mal ya que no se hablaban como antes desde que el habia dado la fiesta en su mansión.  
><strong>Lima:<strong> Pues has estado ocupado... Aparte de que tuve mucho trabajo debido a la fiesta que hiciste. -Afirma molesta- Necesito que vengas a la DCI a las 16:00 ¿Podras?  
><strong>Rasa:<strong> Ah... Si... -Tardaba en responder, sospechando de que era por la situacion con Aubrey- ...Felicitaciones por su ascenso... Olvide decirtelo...Lo tienes realmente merecido, Lima.  
><strong>Lima:<strong> ... -Traga saliva algo cabizbaja- Gracias... Se puntual por favor.  
><strong>Rasa:<strong> ¿Quien mas ira? -Pregunta serio y autoritario.  
><strong>Lima:<strong> Lo sabras cuando vengas.  
><strong>Rasa:<strong> Exijo que me lo digas.  
><strong>Lima:<strong> Ahora ambos somos del mismo rango, tenemos la misma confidencialidad, si yo no quiero decirtelo, tu debes aceptarlo.  
><strong>Rasa:<strong> -Suspira- Como sea... -Guarda silencio unos segundos- ...No es lo que crees, Lima... -Hablando por lo que habia pasado con Aubrey.  
><strong>Lima:<strong> ...Hablaremos en cuanto estemos todos... Se puntual... Y se un hombre. -Colgando molesta.

Finalmente todo estaba listo, Aubrey y Angel ya estaban en camino a la DCI (Aubrey por su lado aun no era conciente de que Angel ya sabia por que) y Rasa tambien. Lima estaba esperandolos en una sala privada donde habia una mesa con cuatro papeles sobre ella. El Lu$h Crew llego primero, asi que fueron los primeros en entrar al cuarto.

**Lima:** Buenas tardes, Lu$h. -Sonrie tranquila-  
><strong>Angel:<strong> -Asiente con la cabeza-  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> Hola, igualmente ¿Para que nos llamaron?  
><strong>Lima:<strong> Tranquila, Aubrey, hablaremos cuando estemos todos, falta alguien. Tomen asiento. -Los invita a sentarse uno al lado del otro.

Ambos obedecen y toman asiento, Angel estaba empezando a sentir rabia de nuevo contra Rasa pero sabia que debia controlarse, Miss Aubrey se encontraba revisando su celular mientras esperaba, sorpresivamente recibio un mensaje de texto de Rasa: "Siempre seras mi Agente Especial, no lo olvides".

**Miss Aubrey:** ...¿Pero que...?... -Leyendo confundida.

Pero entonces callo en cuenta de lo que sucedia, los papeles, que solo Angel y Lima esten presentes, el que faltaba era Rasa, aterrada trago saliva y mantenia la calma, debia mantenerla mas que nunca. No sabia que podria llegar a pasar, lo primero que penso fue obviamente que la despedirian, que Angel trataria de arreglar las cosas como siempre pero Lima no estaria de acuerdo y Rasa estaria atado de manos. Se cruzo de brazos y tomo aire profundamente, fuera lo que fuera a suceder sabia que debia afrontarlo de la mejor manera, despues de todo fue el precio de jugar con lo que no se debe.  
>Todos se encontraban tensos, Rasa ya estaba retrasado por 10 minutos, Lima intentaba contactarlo pero no respondia, Angel estaba cada vez mas furioso y Aubrey solo se mantenia firme y tranquila, hasta que finalmente Rasa aparecio con sus manos detras de el, tranquilamente.<p>

**Rasa:** Es bueno verlos, Agentes. -Sonriendo.  
><strong>Angel:<strong> ... -Mirandolo con rabia no respondia.  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> -Desvio la mirada sintiendo como su corazon aceleraba por los nervios de la situacion.  
><strong>Lima:<strong> Llegas tarde, dije que fueras puntual. -Molesta se acerca a el.  
><strong>Rasa:<strong> Ahora ambos tenemos el mismo rango, si yo decido llegar tarde, tendras que aceptarlo. -Hablando serio.  
><strong>Lima:<strong> -Suspira y trata de mantener la calma- Toma asiento, por favor. -Señalando un lugar frente a Angel.  
><strong>Rasa:<strong> ...-Tranquilo va a sentarse-

Al sentarse frente a Angel ambos compariteron una mirada de rabia y fastidio, Aubrey estaba mas nerviosa que nunca mirando detalladamente la situacion entre ellos, absteniendose de decir algo. Toda la tensa situacion se cortó en cuanto Lima tomo asiento y comenzo a hablar.

**Lima:** Bien, cabe decir que todos aqui somos consientes de porque estamos reunidos. -Dando una mirada general- Estamos en una situacion muy delicada y tiene que permanecer lo mas discreta posible...Pero tambien voy a admitir que me siento profundamente decepcionada de ambos...Sobre todo de ti, Rasa, eres el Jefe principal de la DCI, debes dar el ejemlo. -Mirandolo a su lado con una mirada molesta y algo triste-  
><strong>Rasa:<strong> ...-Solo guarda silencio sintiendo algo de culpa por su regaño y su mirada.  
><strong>Lima:<strong> Tambien admito que jamas hubiera pensado en ti, Señorita Aubrey, más alla de que ustedes sean jovenes y quieran explorar nuevas cosas no se debe mezclar las relaciones con el trabajo, aun menos si justamente entablas interes en tu Jefe. -Le clava la mirada a Aubrey de forma autoritaria.  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> Si... Es cierto... -Suspira y desvia la mirada, nuevamente cruzandose de brazos.  
><strong>Angel:.<strong>..Vamos al grano, Lima... -Algo fastidiado.  
><strong>Lima:<strong> Como podran ver hay cuatro documentos en la mesa, cada uno debe firmar formalmente y aceptar el Acuerdo de Confidencialidad. -Mirando nuevamente en general- Con este Acuerdo ninguno hablara de esta situacion bajo ninguna circunstancia y ni Aubrey ni Rasa podran llevar una relacion más alla de la laboral... -Suspira- Aquel que lo haga y rompa el Acuerdo sera betado de la DCI permanentemente. Sin poder entablar conexion con los demás agentes de forma directa. -Les da un boligrafo a cada uno- Esto tampoco saldra de esta habitacion, lo que sucedio aqui jamas paso.  
><strong>Rasa:<strong> ...Yo podria despedirte por obligarnos a hacer esto... -Mira a Lima serio- ...Tenemos el mismo rango...  
><strong>Lima:<strong> Pero no lo haras... Y yo se porque... ¿Verdad, Rasa? -Lo mira de forma melancolica y seria.  
><strong>Rasa:<strong> ...Ah.. -Suspira agobiado y toma el boligrafo, pero antes de firmar mira por unos segundos a Aubrey.  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> ... -Ella solo cierra sus ojos ante su mirada, toma el boligrafo y firma sin dudarlo.  
><strong>Angel:<strong> ...¿Solo nuestros nombres o con nuestra clave de Agente tambien? -Pregunta mirando el papel.  
><strong>Lima:<strong> Ambos, el documento lo aclara. -Firmando su contrato-  
><strong>Rasa:<strong> -Toma aire y firma algo arrepentido.

Lima procede a juntar todos los documentos y lo guarda en su escritorio. Todos se habian puesto de pie, el unico que demostraba tristeza en ese momento era Rasa, pero ya habia comentido varios errores, no queria demostrar que estaba en un estado un tanto sensible, por lo cual suspiro y sonrio.

**Lima:** Esto queda entre la DCI y el Lu$h Crew... ¿De acuerdo? -Mirando a Angel y Aubrey con autoridad.  
><strong>Angel y Aubrey:<strong> ... -Solo asienten con la cabeza.  
><strong>Rasa:<strong> Ahora sera dificil, pero debemos superar este hecho y estar como si nada hubiera pasado, sobre todo frente a los demas Agentes. Controlense. Ya pueden retirarse.

Aubrey sin soportar mas la situacion se va junto con Angel detras de ella, pero este mira a Rasa con enojo unos segundos y luego sigue su camino.

**Rasa:** No has cambiado nada, Lima... Eres tan valiente y controladora como siempre lo fuiste... -Mirandola de frente  
><strong>Lima:<strong> Y tu siempre planeas alguna situacion extraña para evadir conflictos... -Responde a su mirada desafiante.  
><strong>Rasa:<strong> ...No se si era para llegar a estos extremos ¿Sabes?  
><strong>Lima:<strong> Si, lo era, eres el Jefe de la DCI, comportate como tal ¿Cuantas veces debo decirtelo? -Ya perdiendo un poco la postura.  
><strong>Rasa:<strong> ...Eres más cruel de lo que aparentas... y lo sabes... -La mira con dolor.  
><strong>Lima:<strong> -Niega con la cabeza y toma su libreta tactil- Yo solo soy responsable como todo adulto deberia serlo.  
><strong>Rasa:<strong> ...Hace tiempo que no nos vemos... Ni nos hablamos... Ni siquiera bailamos... -Hablando dolido sin mirarla- ...Todo esto fue porque... Al ser compañeros de Crew y lideres de la DCI no nos permitira jamas ser mas que... amigos...  
><strong>Lima:<strong> -Traga saliva con un dolor en su pecho- ...Por esa misma razon se responsable y un adulto, sigue con tu vida, y si vas a tratar de seguir adelante que no sea con alguien de este entorno...  
><strong>Rasa:<strong> Pero no puedo... Crei que con Aubrey podria ya que es muy hermosa, educada, femenina... Se parece a ti... -Vuelve a mirarla a la cara.  
><strong>Lima:<strong> Basta, Rasa! -Desvia la mirada- Solo ignora todo esto y sigamos adelante como Lideres, no tenemos otra opcion. -Ya mas seria lo mira de nuevo- Lo que tenga que pasar, pasará y punto, ahora tenemos trabajo que hacer.  
><strong>Rasa:<strong> -Suspira fastidiado y solo la sigue.

Angel y Aubrey solo subieron al auto en silencio, Aubrey se llevo la mano a la frente para masajearla lentamente y contener el dolor de cabeza del estres.

**Angel:** ...Estas bien... Cariño?  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> No, no lo estoy... Estoy harta de todo esto... Todo este horrible alboroto...Por tu culpa! -Mirandolo molesta  
><strong>Angel:<strong> Culpa mia?! Porque?!  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> ¡Por tu maldito mundo de perversion y coqueteo!  
><strong>Angel:<strong> ¡Eso es de cualquier persona! ¡No es algo que yo haya inventado! ¡Asi es la vida! ¡Aparte te adverti que no te metieras en esas cosas, Aubrey!  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> Arrrgh! ¡Callate y llevame a mi casa! -Se cruza de brazos y ve a la ventana.  
><strong>Angel:<strong> -Suspira- No... Vayamos al Yate a platicar mas tranquilos y en privado.  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> Yo te dije que ya no pondrias un pie alli, piensa en otro lugar.  
><strong>Angel:<strong> ...Si vamos a seguir siendo el Lu$h Crew debemos ir... A no ser que ya no quieras que sea tu compañero... -Pregunta nervioso mientras mira al frente.  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> ... -Suspira molesta- Vamos...

Llendo hacia el Yate ambos seguian en silencio y con una mirada de stress. Pero Angel podia sentir el dolor de Aubrey, su arrepentimiento, su culpa, el se daba cuenta rapidamente de sus emociones.

**Angel:** Aubrey... Dejalo ir... Ya no importa... -Dice serio mientras mira el camino.  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> ... -Lo mira unos segundos con dolor y luego vuelve a ver por la ventana.  
><strong>Angel:<strong> Esto fue por tu bien... Para que todo se mantenga lo mas oculto posible... No te sientas mal...Ya paso, Cariño...  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> -Traga saliva y suspira- ...Supongo... -Calmandose por sus palabras.  
><strong>Angel:<strong> Ahora solo debemos enfocarnos en tratar de recuperarnos como compañeros y manejar nuestra relacion con la DCI... Aunque yo no contaria mucho con ello de mi parte...  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> ...¿Aun estas molesto?  
><strong>Angel:<strong> ...Si... Algo asi...  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> ...Disculpame...  
><strong>Angel:<strong> -Frena el auto de golpe- ...¿Que?... -Mirandola sorprendido de que se disculpara.  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> Es decir...Lo lamento, estas asi por culpa mia y de toda esta situacion, me hago cargo de mis errores. -Mirandolo ya mas confiada y decidida como siempre.  
><strong>Angel:<strong> -Suspira y se acomoda el sombrero- Pues..Ehh... espera a que llegemos al Yate, por favor... -Con estres vuelve a manejar.

Finalmente llegaron al Yate en el Puerto, donde lo pusieron en marcha levemente y anclaron en un lugar bastante apartado de la ciudad. Ambos se pusieron a platicar en la habitacion de Aubrey que tenia varios muebles y una fina decoracion.

**Miss Aubrey:** Bien... Aqui estamos otra vez... -Se sienta en el sofa- En cierto punto me agrada... Pero no del todo...  
><strong>Angel:<strong> Me pone feliz estar aqui... Tengo mis momentos mas felices en este Yate... -Sonrie.  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> Como sea... -Se acomoda un poco el cabello- Nosotros no estamos bien, Angel, el Lu$h Crew no esta bien... -Hablando ya seriamente.  
><strong>Angel:<strong> Lo se... -Se rasca la cabeza de nervios- ...Nunca tuvimos ninguna crisis como esta... -Toma aire y se sienta junto a ella- Realmente lo lamento, siento mucho lo del incidente en el Yate y por como te hable en el Bar la otra vez. -Dice apenado.  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> -Lo mira a los ojos con ciertos nervios- Ah... Ya olvidalo, ¿Pero andas siempre haciendo esas cosas en el Yate? -Ya mas molesta-  
><strong>Angel:<strong> No, no! Nunca! Esa fue la primera vez que lo hacia! -Mirandola a los ojos- Nunca más coqueteare con ninguna otra chica que no seas tu, Princesa...  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> ¡Jajajaja! Claro... - Hablando sarcastica- El punto es que no hagas eso, al menos no aqui.  
><strong>Angel:<strong> -Algo ofendido por su actitud- Esta bien pero... -Sorpresivamente se arrodilla y la toma de la mano- ...Realmente no coqueteare con nadie más, solo lo hare contigo... Aunque no lo toleres mucho e incluso me rechazes... Mi corazón solo te pertenece a ti...Mi Reina...  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> ...Mira, Angel... -Increiblemente no soltaba su mano- Lamento mucho todo lo que te dije ultimamente... Y por lo que... Hice...  
><strong>Angel:<strong> ... -Se sorprende y traga saliva- Pero no tienes que disculparte conmigo por eso... Lo que me dijiste es verdad... Yo siempre coqueteo por ahi con alguna cualquiera... Tu estas en tu derecho de hacer lo mismo...  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> Pero yo no queria llegar a esos extremos solo lo hice porque queria saber lo que sentias y lo detesto, lo aborresgo, me siento terriblemente mal conmigo misma...Porque yo no soy asi y me enfurece que... Tengas razon y me conozcas tanto... -Mirandolo molesta.  
><strong>Angel:<strong> ...Bueno... Pasamos mucho tiempo juntos ya... -Le sonrie- ...Siempre me has importado y siempre te he-  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> No digas que me amas, Angel... -Lo interrumpe abruptamente.  
><strong>Angel:<strong> ¿Porque no?  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> Porque realmente no... No deberias hacerlo... -Dice ya mas nerviosa- ...Es solo mero capricho...  
><strong>Angel:<strong> No, no lo es, y lo sabes, no inventes excusas -Ya mas molesto- ...¿Te molesta que lo haga?  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> No, no es por eso es que... -Ya soltando su mano- Si fuera asi te sentirias mal despues de que estas con alguien mas. -Se pone de pie y se aleja un poco de él cruzada de brazos.  
><strong>Angel:<strong> ...A ti te molesta no ser asi de resistente... ¿Verdad, Cariño? -La mira preocupado- Te molesta que a mi no me importe con que chica estoy y que a ti te afecte tanto estar ya con solo una persona.  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> ... -Se queda en silencio y no responde-  
><strong>Angel:<strong> Ya esta bien, Aubrey ¿Quieres decirme alguna otra cosa para sentirte mejor, Princesa? -Se acerca a ella.  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> ...¿Estas molesto con Rasa o conmigo?... -Se voltea y lo mira ya con algo de preocupacion.  
><strong>Angel:<strong> Ahh... -Desvia un poco la mirada- ...Con... Ambos...Pero más con él...  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> Ya veo... -Traga saliva y se queda en silencio.

Ambos quedaron en un silencio muy incomodo, las cosas al mismo tiempo que se aclararon otras comenzaron a hacerse presentes y dejarlos dolidos. Pero ambos sabian que querian seguir siendo compañeros, compartieron una mirada con seriedad, con pasion, con profundidad, como si pudieran sentir y reconocer el alma del otro. Angel no dudo en empezar a acercarse a la delicada y dolida imagen de Aubrey cruzaba de brazos, mientras el corazon de esta comenzaba a acelerarse. Finalmente, Angel la abrazo con cariño, con amor, con compasion, con esas emociones que demostraban todo lo bueno y hermoso que sentia por ella. Aubrey abrio lentamente sus ojos mientras comenzaba a sentir ese agradable calor, simplemente acepto con verguenza y gratitud el abrazo ocultando su rostro en su pecho, y comenzando a colocar suavemente sus manos en la espalda de Angel intentando corresponderle. Él no pudo evitar sonreir, sentirla tan cerca de él como nunca antes, ese hermoso calor de su cuerpo, su deliciosos aroma, su suave y pelirrojo cabello, no podia enojarse con Aubrey, podra tener una actitud algo complicada, pero eso no la hace una mala persona, de hecho, la hace una persona maravillosa. Aubrey por su lado no pudo ignorar el hecho de que realmente necesitaba el afecto y aceptacion de Angel, tener como compañero a alguien tan atento y dulce a sus necesidades era algo que ya no podria olvidar, no queria terminar el Lu$h Crew y mucho menos buscar otro compañero, lo queria a él, ya que no volveria a encontrar otra persona asi, realizando una pequeña sonrisa cerraba sus ojos para disfrutar del agradable abrazo en silencio.  
>Luego de unos minutos se separan y vuelven a mirarse a los ojos ya mas tranquilos.<p>

**Angel:** ...Creo que... Nosotros estaremos bien... Y el Lu$h Crew tambien... -Sonriendo.  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> Por su puesto que si... Querido... -Sonriendo.


	7. El Plan Maestro

**Capitulo 7: El Plan Maestro**

Varias semanas luego de lo ocurrido con los contratos, el Lu$h Crew volvio a hacer fiestas y la quimica entre regreso a la normalidad a su tiempo. Pero Angel habia mantenido su palabra y realmente no coqueteo ni paso ninguna noche con otra chica que no fuera la Señorita Aubrey, debido a su "buen comportamiento", ella lo dejo regresar al Yate. Ya los findes volvieron las fiestas, las salidas, los desafios contra otros Crews. Pero entonces en una noche, en una tipica fiesta, Wes, uno de sus bailarines de Crew fue hacia Aubrey con una noticia inesperada:

**Wes:** Disculpa, Aubrey, pero un hombre te anda buscando en el Yate, subio hace poco y esta desesperado.  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> Ahora no puedo, estoy platicando Quien es?  
><strong>Wes:<strong> No dijo su nombre y los de seguridad no lo hecharon porque tiene una placa importante, eran unas iniciales, es mayor que nosotros, pero ni idea. En fin, sino quieres ya dejalo asi.  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> No no... -Pensando que solo podria ser Rasa- ...Ire ahora mismo, quedate aqui y... No le digas anda a Angel...  
><strong>Wes:<strong> Eh? ... -La mira todo extra ado-

Ya llendo a un lado mas desolado cerca de la entrada al Yate, alli estaba el, con traje, de espaldas, con sus manos atras tranquilo como de costumbre, era Rasa. Aubrey trago saliva tratando de controlar sus nervios por la situacion.

**Miss Aubrey:** No debiste haber venido... -Algo molesta- Sabes lo que pasara ahora?...  
><strong>Rasa:<strong> Si... lo se y tu tambien... -Voltea y la ve con su traje de Crew- ...Ahora que te veo con mas atencion... Has crecido tanto, Aubrey, eres toda una hermosa mujer y no esa linda ni a de escuela cuando entraste a la DCI.  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> Basta... A que viniste? -Seria mirandolo- No deberias estar aqui, no despues de todo este tiempo. -Molesta.  
><strong>Rasa:<strong> Por mas de que haga bien mi trabajo en la DCI y sepa manejarlos como Jefe... No soy capaz de ignorar que siento algo por ti... -Acercandose a ella con pasos lentos.  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> Eso no es cierto, estas enga andote, ya te dije que lo nuestro fue solo fisico, ya esta. -Manteniendo su postura.  
><strong>Rasa:<strong> Pues yo no. -Se coloca frente a ella muy cerca.  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> Estas encaprichado, eso es todo. -Se cruza de brazos mirandolo a los ojos- Retirate ahora asi nadie sabra de esto y ninguno de los dos sera betado de la DCI.  
><strong>Rasa:<strong> ... Y que haras si no me voy? -Se inclina para mirarla bien a la cara, hipnotizado por el color extravante de sus ojos- No puedes llamar a seguridad... Y mucho menos a Angel...  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> -Frunce el seño de enojo y traga saliva furiosa- Retirate... AHORA. -Con una voz seria y profunda, casi ni parecia de ella.  
><strong>Rasa:<strong> -Sonrie para hacerla enojar mas- Vamos, Se orita Aubrey, no andes con rodeos... No te gustaria estar conmigo? ... La pasariamos tan bien juntos.  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> No, no quiero. -Decidida y directa respondio- Retirate, fuera de mi Yate! -Molesta le levanto la voz.  
><strong>Rasa:<strong> Es increible lo valiente que eres. -Le toca jugueton uno de sus bucles-

**Angel:** Que estan haciendo?

Ambos se paralizaron y miraron con nervios y temor a Angel, que aparecio de repente con una expresion endiablada por la imagen que tenia ante sus ojos, furioso agarro a Rasa por la camisa y lo alejo de ella empujandolo.

**Angel:** Se dijo que no te acercaras a ella y eres lo suficientemente idiota como para venir?! Estas mas loco que una cabra si piensas que te tengo miedo! -Se pone frente a Aubrey mirandola un poco decepcionado y luego vuelve a ver a Rasa.  
><strong>Rasa:<strong> -Suspira y se acomoda- No te enga are, Angel, realmente necesitaba verla... La extrañaba...  
><strong>Angel:<strong> Ya nos veremos cuando haya mision pero yo no se si aguantare partirte la cara de una vez! Ya deja de molestarnos!  
><strong>Rasa:<strong> "Molestarlos"? Solo son compañeros, nada mas que eso. No es algo que te moleste a ti, es tema entre la Señorita Aubrey y yo... ¿Como estas tan seguro de que ella no queria verme? Ella esta aqui conmigo despues de todo.  
><strong>Angel:<strong> -Lo mira confundido y mira a Aubrey de la misma manera.  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> Calmate, Angel... No es lo que parece... -Preocupada.  
><strong>Angel:<strong> Hagan lo que quieran... Yo me voy... -Comienza a bajar del Yate.  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> Angel! Te dije que no es lo que parece! -Le grita molesta.  
><strong>Angel:<strong> ...Ya no quiero saber nada de todo esto... Estoy fuera...

Deprimido y molesto, Angel bajo del Yate y se marcho en su coche, Aubrey solo lo miro alejarse molesta y dolida suspirando, Rasa no se immuto en lo mas minimo sin ser capaz de notar la gravedad de sus acciones. La Señorita Aubrey se volteo ofuscada y quiso volver a donde estaba evitando la situacion, pero Rasa la tomo de la muñeca abruptamente. Ella intento zafarse inciando un forcejeo molesto y frustrante, el la acerco para abrazarla y calmarla pero Aubrey furiosa y alterada le dio un brusco bofeton en la mejilla derecha. Trago saliva observando a Rasa para ver que haria, sintiendo algo de temor por unos instantes, pero el solo quedo con la cabeza baja y sin decir nada, ella aprovecho y volvio a la fiesta, dejando a tanto a Angel como Rasa dolidos.

* * *

><p>Aubrey intento durante varios dias hablar con Angel, pero no respondia su celular, incluso llamo a Emilia y Bodie entre otras personas para saber si sabrian algo de el, pero fue inutil. Aunque fuera contra de sus principios, decidio ir al departamento de Angel para hablar con el cara a cara y aclarar todo de una vez por todas.<br>Ya eran las cinco de la tarde y Angel estaba en su departamento jugando Poker Online en su laptop recostado en el sofa con la televison encendida.

**Angel:** Oh... hermano... nada detiene al As... -Concentrado en sus cartas.  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> -Toca la puerta varias veces-  
><strong>Angel:<strong> -Muy enfocado en el juego y chateando con una "jugadora" no lo nota-  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> -Molesta toca la puerta bruscamente-  
><strong>Angel:<strong> Eh? Espera un poco, estoy ocupado ahora! -Dice distraido-  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> Abreme ahora mismo! -Grita furiosa  
><strong>Angel:<strong> -Se sobresalta y se acomoda- Oh... A-Aubrey?!  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> Por supuesto que soy yo y lo sabes! Abreme ahora!

Algo molesto y nervioso por la situacion, duda en abrirle, pero suspira y toma el valor para abrirle lo mas calmado que pudo. Ella estaba tan hermosa y perfecta como siempre, la miro de reojo haciendo un recorrido por su cuepo imposible de ignorar, pero recordo la situacion con Rasa y la miro a los ojos con dolor y cierto enojo.

**Angel:** Hola...  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> Hola...  
><strong>Angel:<strong> ... Que sucede?...  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> ... Puedo pasar?...  
><strong>Angel:<strong> ...Claro...

Era extraño que Aubrey fuera a verlo, nunca lo habia hecho. Ambos se acercaron al sofa donde Angel estaba jugando poker, Aubrey vio la partida de poker y se volteo a verlo ofuscada.

**Miss Aubrey:** ... Y por ese juego de tercera dejaste de ser parte del Lush Crew? Es patetico. -Admite fribolamente.  
><strong>Angel:<strong> ... A que viniste?... -Se retira de la partida apagando la laptop y el televisor-  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> No andare con rodeos, es para hablar sobre lo que paso con Rasa hace unos dias. -Se cruza de brazos.  
><strong>Angel:<strong> ...Yo no quiero hablar de eso, lo que pase entre ustedes es cosa suya...No se preocupen por mi...No le dire nada a Lima. -Se sienta en el sofa con la mirada vacia.  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> Por dios, Angel, reacciona! No hay nada entre nosotros! Crei que te habia quedado claro luego de como nos reunimos y firmamos los acuerdos! -Molesta.  
><strong>Angel:<strong> A los dos parece importarles un cuerno los contratos... -Admite frustrado- ... Porque se vieron?  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> El fue al Yate... Nadie lo invito ni nada por el estilo... Y yo... yo fui a verlo para aclarar las cosas y que se fuera... No quiero quedar betada de la DCI, ni el tampoco, ni nadie. Quiero que todo sea como antes, punto.  
><strong>Angel:<strong> ...Yo tambien quiero que todo sea como antes... -La mira esperanzado- ...Pero Rasa no lo entiende, Aubrey, a el le gustas, ambos se seguiran viendo y otra vez habra problemas... Es un loco ciclo que no terminara... -Desvia la mirada molesto- Y como dije...No tolerare mucho tiempo el no romperle la cara...  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> No hace falta recurrir a la violencia, Angel, el Lush Crew demuestra respeto y la clase alta... Cosa que ultimamente ninguno de los dos demuestra con orgullo... -Se sienta en el sofa algo frustrada-  
><strong>Angel:<strong> Hey...Cariño... -La mira amoroso y juguetea con uno de sus rizos- Tu eres el respeto y la clase alta del Lush... Eres hermosa, delicada, perfeccionista, apasionada por lo que haces... Este problema que tenemos lo resolveremos de alguna manera... Todo saldra bien... Siempre y cuando estes dispuesta a tenerme como tu As... -Le sonrie-  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> ... -No responde y comienza a reflexionar de las palabras que dijo-  
><strong>Angel:<strong> ...Vamos, Mi Reina, Rasa en si no me caia mal, y a ti tampoco, pero con todo esto que paso nos pusimos mas sensibles y a la defensiva...Sobre todo porque tu sabes lo que siento por ti, Aubrey, y aunque me digas que no quieres que te lo diga, siempre querre decirtelo... querre que lo escuches... y ... querre que algun dia tu tambien lo sientas.  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> -Nuevamente no respondia y suspiro dejando salir tension acumulada con este asunto.  
><strong>Angel:<strong> Oye... Tranquila... Todo estara bien... -La toma de la mano dulcemente-  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> -Se sobresalta ocurriendosele una idea un tanto extra a y sujeta con fuerza la mano de Angel-  
><strong>Angel:<strong> Ah... -Se sorprende y se sonroja de su toque tan apasionado-  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> -Lo mira repentinamente y lo toma de las mejillas-  
><strong>Angel:<strong> A-A-Aubrey?! -Todo nervioso y confundido-  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> Shhh! -Lo hace callar y lo besa en la boca repentinamente-

Aubrey lo besaba con desesperacion y capricho, a la vez sintiendo una hermosa sensacion que penso no experimentaria. Tomaba sus mejillas con pasion al mismo tiempo que el beso se tornaba de la misma manera, Angel por su lado la miraba impactado y enloquecido de sentir la boca de Aubrey invadir la de el, ya que siempre penso que seria a la inversa. Finalmente el latino reacciono y la tomo por la cintura haciendo el beso mas profundo y romantico. Ambos ya jedeaban y suspiraban maravillados con la sensacion indescriptible de besar al otro. Era una revolucion, la ya estaba algo escasa de aire y se separo de Angel respirando agitada, por su lado, Angel abrio los ojos y quedo alli mirando a la nada impactado por lo que acababa de suceder.

**Miss Aubrey:** Ahh...ahh...uff...bueno...admito que... no estuvo nada mal... -Jadeando y acomodandose el cabello.  
><strong>Angel:<strong> ... -No respondia ya que quedo en shock por lo sucedido-  
><strong>Miss Aubrey<strong>: -Saca un peque o espejo de un bolso que habia llevado y se arregla el maquillaje- ...Escuchame...Esto solo fue por una idea que tuve De acuerdo? Solo sigueme la corriente y definitivamente arreglaremos las cosas.  
><strong>Angel:<strong> ...Ahh...S-si... -Intentando hablar normalmente pero aun seguia sintiendose en el Paraiso de haberla besado-  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> -Lo mira extrañada guardando sus cosas- Ya! Reacciona! N-no fue para tanto! Y abreme la puerta! Debo irme! -Hablando con autoridad y algo nerviosa-  
><strong>Angel:<strong> C-claro... -Se pone de pie y aun en shock la guia hasta alli-  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> Ey... Angel... Reacciona... -Chasquea los dedos- ...Mañana ven por mi a las seis de la tarde... Tengo un plan... Y ve arreglado... -Algo sonrojada **Angel:** -Se sobresalta y la mira a los ojos con el corazon acelerado- Si.. Si mi Reina... Lo hare... Creo en ti... -Le sonrie feliz.  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> Perfecto, es lo que queria oir... -Le sonrie tambien- Nos vemos mañana, y se puntual.  
><strong>Angel:<strong> Claro que si, tu sabes que lo soy. -Le gui a el ojo y le habre la puerta para que se vaya.

Aubrey salio tranquila y feliz de que ya sabria como solucionar todo, definitivamente Rasa estaba equivocado si creia que podia jugar sucio con la Reina y salirse con la suya. Angel se apoyo contra la pared realizando un suspiro de impacto por lo que paso, no sabia si ella lo amaba, era capricho o porque lo habia besado, pero sin duda alguna fue el momento mas feliz de su vida, lo repetiria un millon de veces. Hizo una sonrisa de alegria y ansias por saber el plan de su querida Señorita Aubrey, tambien sintiendo una esperanza de que despues de todo quizas Aubrey tambien pudiera llegar a amarlo.


	8. Ponerlo en tu Contra

**Capitulo 8: Ponerlo en tu contra**

Ya al dia siguiente Angel fue por la Señorita Aubrey a las 6 como ella lo habia planeado, ambos se fueron muy arreglados, llevando sus trajes de calle. Ya en el auto comenzaron a platicar.

**Angel:** Bueno, Princesa... ¿Que planeas?  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> Pues Rasa ya ha fastidiado bastante...Estoy resignada a pensar que nostros seremos betados de la DCI... Asi que pense: "¿Porque no irnos con honores?" -Sonriendo prepotente  
><strong>Angel:<strong> -la mira sonriendo intrigado- Jojo... ¿Que tienes en mente, Mi Reina?  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> Obviamente esta molesto de no poder tenerme, para lo poco que me importa, pero lo que si me importa es que no puede fastidiarme a mi y a mi Crew y salirse con la suya.  
><strong>Angel:<strong> Lo entiendo, eso es verdad...  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> Lima dará una fiesta hoy, en su gran casa, ambos debemos ir. -Sonriendo malosa-  
><strong>Angel:<strong> ¡Pero justamente es a la que mas debemos evitar! ¡¿Aparte porque ir?! -Todo sorprendido-  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> Piensa, Angel... Rasa y Lima andan en algo...Hay "sex appeal" entre ellos...Es obvio que Rasa ira porque es asi de impulsivo..Y alli atacaremos nosotros. -Acomodandose el cabello.  
><strong>Angel:<strong> Ya veo... -Algo temeroso- ...¿Y como se supone que los atacaremos?  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> Tu solo deberas seguirme... -Pone un dedo en sus labios- ...¿Lo entiendes?  
><strong>Angel:<strong> -Sonrojado y extrañado aun no comprendiendo bien los sentimientos de Aubrey hacia el- Si...Mi Reina...  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> Muy bien -Acomodandose mirando por la ventana- Vamos ya.

Angel arranco el coche llevando a Aubrey un tanto sonrojado y muy nervioso hacia lo de Lima. Sin embargo, el tambien pensaba en vengarze de Rasa, tenian cosas pendientes, lo haria pagar por querer quitarle a su Reina, miraba de vez en cuando un tanto a Aubrey de reojo, era imposible ignorar a semejante belleza cerca de el.

* * *

><p>Al llegar penso que tendrian problemas para entrar, pero era una casa grande y simple, sin seguridad, muy diferente al estilo de y le abrio la puerta caballerosamente a Aubrey, entraron y habia bastante gente, buena musica, luces, bebidas de calidad, un ambiente fantastico. Ambos intentaban encontrarlos pero no los veian por ningun lado.<p>

**Angel:** Princesa.. ¿Segura que Rasa habra venido? Ni siquiera veo a Lima...  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> Si, puedo apostar mi Yate a que si... -Caminando y explorando nota a dos personas afuera- Los tengo... -Admite desafiante-  
><strong>Angel:<strong> -La sigue y ve que ambos estaban afuera de pie platicando- Uh... alli estan... -Nervioso ya que sabia que ya no pertenecerian mas a la DCI-  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> -Toma a Angel del cuello de su camisa y lo empuja en contra de la pared dentro de la casa-  
><strong>Angel:<strong> -Se pone completamente rojo- ¡¿A-A-Aubrey?! ¡¿Que haces?!  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> Shhh...Te dije...que solo... me siguieras... -Empezando a acercarse a su boca-  
><strong>Angel:<strong> -Se queda impactado y siente como Aubrey lo besa de nuevo respondiendo aturdido-

Mientras tanto, Rasa y Lima se encotraban teniendo una charla un poco mas profunda:

**Rasa**: Sabes... somos pesimos lideres...¿no crees?  
><strong>Lima:<strong> Si... Hemos fallado en muchas cosas...  
><strong>Rasa:<strong> Bueno... -Se rasca la nuca- Yo he fallado en muchas cosas...y siempre tu llevas mi carga y mis errores... -Bajando la mirada-  
><strong>Lima:<strong> -Lo mira levemente y baja la mirada tambien- ...Si.. probablemente...pero he aprendido a sobrellevarlo...  
><strong>Rasa:<strong> Pero no quiero ser una carga mas para ti... -Admite dolido- Soy... un niño... No puedo manejar las cosas como un hombre...¿No te gustaria cambiar de-  
><strong>Lima:<strong> ¡¿Porque siempre debes preguntarme lo mismo?! -Lo interrumpe mirandolo dolida sabiendo que iva a preguntar-  
><strong>Rasa:<strong> Porque siempre me pongo a pensar como puedes aguantar que sea un vago y un irresponsable... -La mira a los ojos mas serio- ..¿Porque no cambiar de compañero de Crew?  
><strong>Lima:<strong> ¡Porque nosotros somos la Dance Central Intelligence! -Decidida- ¡Te conozco desde que fuimos a la Universidad! ¡Siempre fuiste mi compañero y lo seras hasta el final!  
><strong>Rasa:<strong> ¡Pero yo quiero ser mas que tu compañero y lo sabes, Lima! ¡Siempre evades lo mismo! -La mira de frente mas autoritario-  
><strong>Lima:<strong> ¡Lo evado porque dos lideres de la DCI no pueden tener relaciones entre ellos y lo sabes! -Le grita dolida-  
><strong>Rasa:<strong> Grrrr! -Gruñe furioso y la toma de las mejillas besandola descontrolado- Mmm...

Rasa en un ataque frustracion y pasion besaba con todas las ganas del mundo a Lima, no habia podido besarla desde hace años, estaba embriagado de su boca. Pero Lima por su lado sintio un dolor en el corazon, esa hermosa y perfecta sensacion de besar a Rasa, pero saber al mismo tiempo que jamas podria tener una relacion asi con el mientras ambos pertenecieran a la sintio debil y respondio el beso de la misma manera, pero con mas pasion y romance. El galante Jefe de la DCI entro mas en confianza y la abrazo de la cintura, Lima parecia que corresponderia... Pero pese a lo hermoso del momento se separo de el y se fue muy nerviosa y exaltada.

**Rasa:** ¡Lima, espera! -Siguiendola-  
><strong>Lima:<strong> -Entro de nuevo en su casa perdiendose entre la gente sin notar a Aubrey y Angel besandose-  
><strong>Rasa:<strong> -Entra pocos segundos despues que ella y mirando alrededor del lugar los ve besandose- Ah...

Rasa sintio tantas emociones juntas, mirando furioso como Angel besaba la boca de Aubrey, esa boca que el habia disfrutado toda una noche. Increiblemente, Aubrey abrio un ojo notando a Rasa viendolos, Angel endiablado y encantado con su boca seguia con el beso sin abrir sus ojos. Rasa se sintio traicionado, penso que ella jamas intentaria algo asi de nuevo, mucho menos con Angel. Por su lado, la Señorita Aubrey besaba a Angel con una sonrisa de victoria y orgullo, tipico de ella, "...Bueno...Parece que lo puse en tu contra..." pensaba feliz y satisfecha de hacerlo sentir mal. Rasa fruncio el seño de rabia y se centro en buscar a Lima. "...Bien jugado..." penso Rasa con dolor y afrontando que jamas miraria a Aubrey de la misma manera.  
>Ya que Rasa se habia ido, Aubrey detuvo el beso con Angel respirando jadeante por falta de aire, definitivamente el Latino se tenia bien ganado su apodo de "galan", fue el beso mas apasionado de toda su vida con otro hombre.<p>

**Miss Aubrey:** Ah...Ahh...Ahh.. -Limpiandose la boca- Fue...demasiado...  
><strong>Angel:<strong> Ah...Ah...-Mirandola apasionado- Si...demasiado perfecto...  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> -Desvia la mirada y se acomoda el cabello- Bueno...uff...ya vamonos...ya me venge..  
><strong>Angel:<strong> ...¡¿Eso es todo?! ¡¿Ya esta?! -Sorprendido-  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> Pues si, Angel, estabas demasiado... ocupado con el beso y no lo notaste... -Caminando a la puerta-  
><strong>Angel:<strong> -La sigue saliendo del lugar y abriendole la puerta del coche- ...¿Segura que Rasa ya no hara nada? ... -Extrañado-  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> Creeme, puedo apostar mi yate y mi helicoptero a que si. -Sonrie- Vamos...ya es muy tarde...  
><strong>Angel:<strong> Si... Cariño... -Entra y pone el coche en marcha- ...¿Quieres ir a otra parte?  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> No... solo llevame a mi mansion... -Viendo por la ventana con una gran sonrisa de victoria-  
><strong>Angel:<strong> Ah.. Esta bien... -Conducia sin evitar poder pensar en que significaba el en la vida de Aubrey- ...Cariño...  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> Si? Angel  
><strong>Angel:<strong> ... -Suspira tomando valor- ...¿Que soy yo para ti?...  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> -Lo mira levemente y regresa la mirada a la ventana- ...Mi compañero de Crew...  
><strong>Angel:<strong> -Algo dolido- ...¿Solo eso?... -Hablando con una voz mas profunda y seria-  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> No quiero hablar de eso ahora, Angel...  
><strong>Angel:<strong> -La mira algo triste- ...Nunca quieres hablar de eso...  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> ...Ahora que ya no pertenecemos a la DCI tendremos mucho de que hablar... -Sonando afectada-  
><strong>Angel:<strong> ...-Mira triste al frente- ...Si... es cierto... -Pensando- ...Extrañare viajar en el tiempo...  
><strong>Miss Aubrey<strong>: ...Extrañare mi traje de Agente...  
><strong>Angel:<strong> Ah...cierto... los trajes... diablos... -Molesto ya que el traje de la DCI era el mas sexy que jamas le haya visto a Aubrey-

Luego del silencioso viaje, Angel llevo a Aubrey hasta la entrada de su mansion, donde ambos realmente no sabian como despedirse:

**Miss Aubrey:** ...Gracias por todo, Angel... -Sonando seria sin mirarlo- ...Lamento mucho habernos costado la DCI...  
><strong>Angel:<strong> -La mira sorprendido y preocupado- ...Aubrey... -Le acaricia sus rizos suavemente- ...Esta bien...Descuida...No estoy molesto contigo...  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> -Lo mira tranquila y fijo a los ojos- ...¿Porque eres tan... amable conmigo?...¿Es por eso de que me-  
><strong>Angel:<strong> Si, es porque te amo... -La interrumpe y la besa en la boca repentinamente-  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> ! -Lo mira un tanto sonrojada y corresponde un poco- Mmm...nnn A-Angel...-Hablando entre el beso- nmm...Angel...  
><strong>Angel:<strong> -La toma de las mejillas y la besa con pasion y mas calma- Shh...mmm... -Callandola-  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> Mmm...Angel! -Lo sujeta de las muñecas y se separa de el algo molesta- ¡Basta!  
><strong>Angel:<strong> -Mirandola confundido- ...¿Porque?...¿Porque tu puedes besarme cuando quieras y yo no?...  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> -Desvia la mirada- ...Porque asi soy yo... Hasta mañana...Ensayamos a las dos de la tarde en el Yate...se puntual...-Sale del auto nerviosa y sonrojada-  
><strong>Angel:<strong> -Mira como se va dolido y confundido- ...Ah... -Arranca su coche y se va-

Rapidamente la Señorita Aubrey fue a su cama y se recosto en calma de haber mandado al demonio a Rasa...Pero ahora tenia problemas con sus sentimientos respecto a Angel. Todo fue planeado para que fuera una jugarreta, pero ahora que se besaban y compartian otros pensamientos, sus emociones comenzaron a cambiar. "No... no puede ser... No puede gustarme... es un mujeriego...un don juan de tercera..." Pensaba confundida encontrando excusas para negar sus emociones. "...Es tan fanfarron... pervertido... ingenuo..." llendo a apagar las luces y encendiendo una luz de noche acostandose para dormir. "...Es tan celoso... controlador... tan atento con lo que hago..." Mirando al techo pensando en lo perfecto y agradable que eran sus besos... "No...no... basta... es un...perdedor..." dando vueltas en la cama intentando ya ni siquiera pensar en Angel.  
>El joven Latino fue hasta su departamento, apenas llego se tiro a su cama confundido por Aubrey. "...No puedo entenderla... Realmente no puedo... parezco que soy su juego... su muñeco..." Pensaba recostandose mejor en su cama mirando al techo. "Es tan diferente... perfecta... hermosa" cerrando sus ojos pensando en el beso que se dieron en su departamento. "Esa vez... fue especial...yo lo se... y ella tambien lo sabe... pero no lo admitira nunca..." Empezando a quedarse dormido. "Mañana debemos hablar en serio... mañana debe saber que realmente la amo..."<p> 


	9. Ponerlo en mi Contra

**Capitulo 9: Ponerlo en mi contra**

En la tarde, Angel fue al Yate a practicar como habian quedado, ambos teniendo en cuenta y sabiendo perfectamente los besos y las caricias que habian compartido. Aubrey decidio ignorarlas y no sacar el tema, algo tipico de ella, pero Angel no, el quedo profundamente afectado, ya que el la ama. Cuando comenzaron a practicar, se miraban a la cara, Aubrey como siempre decidida, sin verguenza, sin preocupaciones, sin embargo, Angel la miraba con tanta pasion, tanta intensidad, incluso provocandole unas grandes ganas de decirle "Te amo" como si nada. Aubrey empezo a sentir un poco de nervios de la mirada posesiva que el joven latino daba, pero la sensacion mas estrepitosa fue cuando ambos se tomaron de las manos y sintieron un cosquilleo, una corriente de nervios, rapidamente se soltaron, era la primera vez que tenian problemas en tocarse al bailar, Angel la miro sorprendido, pero ella suspiro incomoda y desvio la mirada.

**Miss Aubrey-** ... -se cruza de brazos-  
><strong>Angel-<strong> ...-traga saliva nervioso- ...Ah... ¿Quieres descanzar... un poco?  
><strong>Miss Aubrey-<strong> ... -Lo mira levemente sin poder tolerarlo mucho- Si... -se acomoda el cabello y se aleja de el-  
><strong>Angel-<strong> ...Ah... -mas dolido suelta aire y tambien se aleja de ella mirando el mar-

Habia una sensacion tan amarga en el momento, Angel se sintio bloqueado, no sentia la misma motivacion, no se animaba a decirle que la amaba pero ¿porque? ya se lo habia dicho miles de veces ¿Porque es diferente ahora?. Por su lado, la Señorita Aubrey miraba con algo de frustracion el mar, detestaba sentirse asi con el, justo el, el mujeriego, el galante, el "amante latino", lo peor de todo es que no era unasensacion como la que tenia con Rasa, era algo diferente.

Pasaron unos 20 minutos y aun no se disponian ni a verse ni a hablarse, todo estaba en un punto bastante trago saliva, tomo aire y de dispuso a hablar.

**Miss Aubrey- **Creo que debemos posponer este ensayo y seguirlo mañana ¿No crees? -sin mirarlo, centrando su vista al mar-  
><strong>Angel- ...<strong>-se quita su bicera y suspira estando de la misma manera- ... ¿Porque te esfuerzas tanto en evitarme?  
><strong>Miss Aubrey:<strong> Usshh... Angel, ambos no estamos en un estado mental para bailar ahora, no te pongas asi. -mira levemente sus uñas pintadas de rojo-  
><strong>Angel:<strong> Pero no me respondiste mi pregunta, preciosa, me quieres evitar...

Por unos momentos, se produjo un silencio molesto.

**Angel-** Y yo se porque...  
><strong>Miss Aubrey-<strong> ... -siente una presion en el pecho pero mantiene la calma sonriendo- Oh ¿En serio? ¿Evitarte? ¿Porque?  
><strong>Angel-<strong> Porque me amas...

La mirada de Aubrey empezo a reflejar odio puro, la sonrisa de su rostro desaparecio, lo maldijo una y otra vez por dentro, al parecer Angel dio en el blanco, pero ella no podia, no podia aceptarlo, vender su orgullo como si no valiera nada, asi no era ella, asi no es la Señorita Aubrey. Ahogada en sus pensamientos y sus nervios, no noto que Angel se acerco demasiado a ella.

**Angel-** Aubrey... -sonando serio con una voz mas gruesa de lo normal-  
><strong>Miss Aubrey-<strong> ...! -se sobresalto de la sorpresa de sentir su voz tan cercana pero no se movio ni emitio sonido alguno-  
><strong>Angel-<strong> ... Aubrey...Tu me amas...solo debes decirmelo... -hablando con una voz mas dolida- Por favor...  
><strong>Miss Aubrey-<strong> Basta... -se atreve a decirle con una voz firme- ...No se de que hablas... Mejor hablemos mañana...  
><strong>Angel-<strong> No, Aubrey, tenemos que hablar y lo sabes... y no me importa cuanto te moleste que te lo diga, yo te lo dire una y otra vez mientras tenga corazon: Te amo.

En ese momento Aubrey parecia tener una crisis emocional "¿Como puede estar tan seguro de decirme te amo? ¿Como puede amarme aun despues de todos estos años? ¿Como tiene...tanto... valor para decirlo tan de la nada?" pensaba con enojo y desesperacion la hermosa Señorita Aubrey. Angel la abrazo por detras, no le importaba que lo fuera a empujar, a abofetear u rechazarlo, necesitaba a su Reina, necesitaba expresarle su amor aunque Aubrey no lo hiciera. Ella empezo a temblar levemente, no por nervios, sino por el corage que sentia.

**Angel-** ...Aubrey...¿Estas bien?...  
><strong>Miss Aubrey-<strong> Angel... -hablando con una voz seria y algo quebrada- ...Yo...  
><strong>Angel-<strong> ... -Esperaba en silencio y aferrado a ella a que pudiera aclarar sus pensamientos-  
><strong>Miss Aubrey-<strong> Te amo...

En ese momento el corazon de Angel se detuvo por unos rapidos segundos, Aubrey dijo "Te amo", se lo dijo a el, era increible, era como si escuchara un sonido nuevo por primera vez en su vida. La felicidad lo invadio, una enorme sonrisa se plasmo en su rostro. El corazon de Aubrey por su lado se acelero, increiblemente se sonrojo, era la primera vez que le pasaba algo asi, se sintio realmente bien. Entonces decidida se volteo y lo miro profundamente, con una intensidad nunca antes vista por parte de ella, Angel se derritio por esa mirada, tambien se puso serio. Aubrey respirando agitada abrazo a Angel por la espalda, aferrando su cuerpo contra el de el. Ambos comenzaron a cortar la distancia, comenzando a chocar sus respiraciones, hasta que nuevamente sus bocas se reencontraron, de una forma perfecta y deleitosa.  
>Se sentia mejor que los demas besos apasionados que habian tenido, este era especial, en este se sentia amor verdadero por parte de ambos. El chico latino la sujeto suavemente de las mejillas, acariciando levemente, para sentir mejor esa hermosa y rojiza boca suya que tanto le fascinaba, la Señorita Aubrey no pudo evitar sonrojarse, dejandose dominar por el apuesto muchacho. Al principio todo era muy perfecto y romantico, pero Angel comenzo a rozar levemente su lengua contra la de ella, alli la sangre de Aubrey comenzo a hervir de la estimulacion. Sus lenguas comenzaron a rozarse mas, comenzando todo a volverse mas pervertido, Angel dio unos pasos hasta que la dejo acorralada contra el barandal del Yate. Finalmente luego de varios minutos se separaron y se miraron sonrojados a los ojos.<p>

**Angel-** ...Eres tan hermosa...  
><strong>Miss Aubrey-<strong> Ah gracias...tu no estas nada mal...  
><strong>Angel-<strong> Jaja que dulce eres, gracias... -se acomoda su bisera- y... ¿Que haremos ahora?

Aubrey comenzo a pensar detalladamente en si seguir practicando o no, pero viendo el Yate con atencion se le ocurrio una idea bastante interesante, una sonrisa de perversion se formo en ella, levantando levemente una ceja.

**Angel-** ¿Que...que pasa?  
><strong>Miss Aubrey-<strong> Mmmmm... ven... -le hace una seña de que la siga y empieza a entrar al Yate-  
><strong>Angel-<strong> ¿Para...que? ...  
><strong>Miss Aubrey-<strong> ...Has estado aqui con demasiadas mujeres...  
><strong>Angel-<strong> Ah... pero... tu sabes que yo soy un infeliz, Aubrey... Te recompensare por ello todos los dias de mi vida...  
><strong>Miss Aubrey-<strong> Oh cielos, deja de decir esas cosas...lo que quiero decir es que... Ahora voy a reclamar lo que es mio como lider del Lush Crew...

Increiblemente no estaban en la sala principal del Yate como la otra vez, era el camarote de Aubrey, en pocas palabras su habitacion. Ella cerro la puerta con traba y obligo a Angel a sentarse en la cama, el absorto por la situacion la miraba impactado y sonrojado, parecia un sueño, pensaria que despertaria en la cama de un hospital inconciente y que se habia golpeado la cabeza.

**Miss Aubrey-** Este es MI YATE... y tu eres MIO... ¿Te quedo claro?  
><strong>Angel-<strong> Si... Mi Reina...

Ambos empezaron a hacer el amor de una forma pasional y descontrolada, aprovechando que nadie oiria Angel hacia gritar a Aubrey una y otra vez de placer, golpeaban la cama contra la pared sin limite u preocupacion alguna, los resortes de la cama rechinaban constantemente, al igual que ambos gemian sus nombres mutuamente ante el deleitable y romantico momento. Estuvieron haciendolo por horas, habia demasiado tension sexual acumulada entre ambos, sentir tanto descarge fue sublime, ya agotados y jadeantes, Angel y Aubrey estaban recostados en la cama abrazados. Ambos comenzaron a platicar sobre como serian las cosas de ahora en adelante, incluso Angel sugirio salir en una cita doble con Emilia y Bodie, ya que ellos tambien comenzaron a salir a escondidas pero de forma formal segun Aubrey se entero por parte de Emilia. No se sabia que venia para la vida del galante Angel y la preciosa Aubrey, era una maravillosa sorpresa aun, pero sin dudas era algo que descubririan juntos.

* * *

><p>Pero mientras tanto...<p>

**Lima-** Esto estuvo mal...  
><strong>Rasa-<strong> ...No...no lo estuvo... fue lo mejor que he hecho en mi vida... no me arrepiento..y tu tampoco deberias...  
><strong>Lima-<strong> ¿Porque?...  
><strong>Rasa-<strong> Porque ambos ya nos arrepentimos una vez... no volvamos a repetir nuestros errores, Lima...

En ese momento, Rasa y Lima estaban en la mansion de Rasa, en su cama, desnudos, con las ropas de la DCI revueltas y tiradas a lo largo de la habitacion. Lima estaba acurrucada contra el, mientras Rasa la abrazaba y acariciaba su cabello castaño y sedoso. Disfrutando nuevamente de su aroma, su calor, su amor.

**Lima-** Siempre cometemos errores  
><strong>Rasa-<strong> El unico que ha cometido errores fui yo... nuestra relacion se vino abajo por mi culpa... y el limite fue cuando sucedio todo este tema con el Lush Crew.  
><strong>Lima-<strong> No lo se... yo te reclamaba por que fueras profesional y tuvieras una relacion fuera del ambito laboral... y miranos...  
><strong>Rasa-<strong> ...¿Te arrepientes?...  
><strong>Lima-<strong> No... -lo abraza con fuerza- No me arrepiento...  
><strong>Rasa-<strong> Yo tampoco... -corresponde su abrazo aferrandose a ella con cariño- ...te amo Lima...  
><strong>Lima-<strong> Yo tambien te amo, Rasa...

Ambos compartieron un dulce y gustoso beso, Rasa acariciaba con tanto cariño el cabello suelto de Lima, adoraba verlo asi, ultimamente siempre se lo veia recogido. Para Rasa y Lima las cosas cambiaron radicalmente, ambos decidieron cambiar las reglas de la DCI explicando su relacion formal para asi permitir las relaciones entre Agentes, con ciertas normas claro esta. Tambien la gran sorpresa fue que Rasa no hecho ni a Aubrey ni a Angel de la DCI, estar con Lima le hizo darse cuenta de sus errores y que debia mirar al frente, que el futuro suyo y de la DCI era lo mas importante, y sobre todo, el de su gran amor, Lima.

Todo volvio a la normalidad, bueno casi todo, solo que ahora habia varias parejas en la DCI, y eso volvio al trabajo y la actividad mucho mas productiva y gratificante. Aubrey ya no debia engañarse asi misma, Angel ya no debia salir con otras persona, Lima ya no debian pretender que nada pasaba y Rasa no debia ignorar sus problemas, ahora solo debian amarse, por el bien de su Crew y por el bien de ellos mismos como las hermosas y grandes parejas que siempre debieron ser.


End file.
